A Life on The Line, An OMG Random Story
by MySoufulMelody
Summary: Bad falls to worse when my nightmare becomes reality. Faced with the terror known as Akatsuki with only my brigade of friends to back me up is far from anything that I've ever hoped for. What would I give to be back home... OC Story
1. Prologue

Right now, I'm running. I'm running through a dense forest, one that I've never seen before, but it's strangely familiar. I look up at the dark, clouded sky, cursing my bad luck. Cold droplets of rain fall all around me, the chill in the air increasing. As the droplets continue to poor down upon, the curtain of rain thickens. After the hungry forest floor swallows up its share, the water pools upon the ground, causing me to stumble every few steps. Yes, I'm a klutz, and I'm usually proud to admit it, but at times like this, not so much. The rain helps me to forget my current worries, but when you're running through a forest in the middle of the night while it's raining, and you're_ not_ crazy, ones thoughts tend to drift to the problem at hand. I automatically increase my pace thinking about the person…-er, group of people who are chasing me. Sure, all of them scare the hell out of me, but some of them are just plain weird. I would laugh right now at the oddity of it all if they weren't chasing me, trying to kidnap me…or worse.

My legs begin to tire, and breathing becomes a painful necessity. I make a mental note to run more or even work-out if -or when- I escape. In attempt to use some of what little time remains, I ponder on the struggles of my situation. There's one of me and seven, eight, nine…ten of them –I'm ignoring that factor. I'm running through a forest that I vaguely know, but they probably know their way around as well, and probably better at that. To top it all off I'm a huge klutz, and they're top-notch shinobi, if I remember correctly from what I've read. So the odds are against me. _That _makes me feel a whole lot better. In that slim moment of desperation, my conscience and thoughts begin to turn on me as well.

**_They'll probably catch me soon, so what's the point in running away?_**

_They're evil! If you keep running, sure, they'll catch you, but you can keep your dignity._

**_Shut up!_**

I'm going to have to stop arguing with myself, or I may actually go crazy, if it's not too late already.

I look up at the still starry sky, causing myself to skid to a halt. Observing the tree towering above me, I begin to dawn upon the realization that I've been running in circles this entire time.

**_You've been running straight all this time, how could you have already been here?_**

Ignoring the nagging voice inside of me, I observe my surroundings one last time, my photographic memory coming into play. Everything looks the same! A sudden thought comes to mind. The sky! My view darts up, and I was right; the night has not grown lighter, or fallen darker in the slightest since I began this race. I know that I'm dealing with ninja, and of the highest ranking. What type of jutsu is this? When I think about it, the answers becomes clearer. So clear that I'm surprised I didn't notice it earlier.

"Genjutsu," I whisper, the wind carrying my words with it.

"So you figured it out," A mysterious figure steps out from behind the protection of a large oak. Raven bangs frame his pale face, the rest of his hair is held securely in a pony-tail. His emotionless gaze send shivers down my spine, the vibrant shade of crimson glowing from within the darkness. I send him the most threatening glare that I can muster in my tired state. He doesn't react in the least, gaze remaining fixated on me. It appears as if he's just looking through me, penetrating my soul. I slowly back up, the hope of escape propelling me on.

I was almost out of the Itachi's sight when I collide with something- no, someone- who is blocking my means of exit. Under my breath, I silently curse.

**I can't believe how stupid I am!**

_I bet its Kisame, that Uchiha's idiotic partner, that's blocking my exit._

**They're always together, how come I didn't see it earlier?**

I swiftly jump away, which is surprising for me. I catch a glimpse of the only person whose standing between me and freedom, and the culprit is indeed Kisame. He smirks, taking notice to the helplessness on my face. At least he shows more emotion than his partner, no matter how annoying it can be. I retrace my steps until I rest in the middle of the vacant clearing once more.

Drawing up my courage, I demand, "I know that there are more than two of you here. So where are the other eight? A small number of people won't be able to catch me, especially noting who they are," Yes, I lied about the last part. After my little speech, I smirk. Not only because of how strong my voice sounded, but because of the scowl that forms on the swordsman's lips. Causing one to be overcome with anger clouds ones judgement, and that increases my chances of escape. Itachi just shakes his head, a gleam of annoyance in his eyes.

"She's not worth it, Kisame," he blankly implies.

**Hello! I'm standing right here!**

After silently cursing Itachi in my mind, I observe my surroundings and immediately my muscles tense -I got my wish. Surrounding me were all of the Akatsuki. Their robes are the colour of dusk itself; the clouds embedded upon them the very colour of blood. They are known for many slaughters of innocents, giving the, all their rank. One note of them left unknown is their objective, and that is one thing that could have saved many lives. In desperation, my mind begins to swirl with ideas, though none of them are logical.

_I could jump and try to knock into someone, hoping that they lose their balance._

**That's pointless! You'll just end up getting yourself caught quicker!**

_It might surprise them though._

**Just giv…**

"Tobi's a good boy!" That sudden voice interrupts my internal argument. The others members just shake their heads, disappointment clear on their features. "Deidara-senpai? Why are you and the others shaking your heads? Deidara-senpai?" The voice piped with desperation is none other than Tobi, the newest addition to this group. Not much is known about this boy, and his appearance is no exception. A circular orange mask hides his face, only leaving one eye visible. Inky black is the colour of his hair. Other than those two features, the rest of his body is hidden by the Akatsuki's cloak, and he never removes his mask for others to see. He sounds mysterious, but his personality is near the complete opposite. He's the more energetic (and idiotic) of the group. Some people wonder why someone so innocent is in this S-ranked group of shinobi, but I'm not one of them. Even though I believe that he may be devious, I relax upon hearing his voice. My shoulders droop a little.

"You're not scaring her-yeah! You're supposed to be scaring her, not comforting her!" Tobi's senpai finally replies. A lot of people might mistake him for a girl, but I know better. Blond hair is waves down from his head, one bang carefully covering one of his eyes. Some is piled upon his head in a messy hold.

I've been keeping track of their positions by the sound of their voices and the restless movement they provide as time drags on. Upon hearing Deidara's voice, coming nearby on my right, my suspicions are confirmed- I'm surrounded. All exits are blocked, and even the treetops are occupied by a few.

**How dangerous do they think I am? **

_What about the ground?_

I slightly tapped my bare foot on the grassy forest floor.

**Like that would help?**

_At least I'm trying! What are you doing?_

**Hello! We're the same person!**

**_…I think I am going crazy._**

I take a shaky step towards Itachi, who seems to be the one to talk to in this situation. As I continue moving closer, everyone tenses, as if I could somehow manage something dangerous. After a few more steps, everyone closes in around me, and all of my hopes of escape are dispelled. I attempt to appear unaffected, but my fear manages to show.

"What do you want?" I demand, fright clearly heard in my shaking voice. There's a chance that I can give them what they want. No more running, and no more hiding. These thoughts immediately lift my spirits. Itachi takes a single step forward, and I fight the urge to scramble away from him; away from here. Itachi keeps advancing upon me. He only stops inching towards me when I can feel his breath upon my pale face. My body erupts in shivers, and I brace myself for his reply.

"You," he whispers, no trace emotion in his voice. Even though his voice is quiet, his words hit me hard –that's one thing that I'm not willing to give up. I stumble backwards, directly into Deidara's grasp. I struggle to move away from him as I feel pain, only managing to trip over my own two feet. As I tumble to the ground, I look all around me. I'm trapped in a small circle, with me in the center. I try not to scream, but I know that my efforts won't continue to work for long. All of their gazes lock onto me, devious smirks formed on all of their lips –excluding Itachi of course.

**I'm going to die, aren't I?**

_No! Don't think that!_

I continue to argue with myself, perhaps for the last time. A fiery pain erupts through my head, causing me to fall to the ground. As I hit the cold ground, I notice a dark figure looming over me. The dark figure lowers them-self towards me, as if attempting to pick me up. My scream pierces through the air like a gunshot, with only one difference between the two –my voice can't kill.

* * *

**Author's note: Mashi Kishimoto owns all of the Akatsuki. The only character who I own in this chapter is the main.**

**Me: Ah! Cliffhanger!  
****Deidara: I want to find out what happens next-yeah!  
****Me: You will, _if_ I get enough reviews.*****turns and smiles innocently ay the reader*  
****Tobi: *jumps into Deidara's arms* This is a scary story Deidara-senpai. Tobi's scared!  
****Deidara: *drops Tobi* It's just a story, er, just a dream-yeah.  
****Me: Look forward to flirtatious boys, psychotic friends, emos (I have nothing against them), and lots of surprises!  
****Deidara: *passes paper and a pen* Hurry up and write-hn!**

**Updated:  
Cuba: Same old prologue, with the same old plotline, only better! I wrote this about a year ago, and it sounded so out of date compared to my current chapters. Most of it remains the, only I changed the tense to present, added some descriptions, and edited a few small errors. I hope that you enjoy this chapter more than the old one!**


	2. Nightmares Do Come True

I jolted awake, drenched in sweat that caused my chestnut hair to stick to my pale complexion. I desperately search around the classroom, search for anyone to help me before it's too late. I pondered momentarily before something dawned upon me –I'm in a classroom. I scanned the room once more, just to make sure. I was in English and I fell asleep, I must have looked _adorable_. I sighed, relieved that it was all just a dream.

Nudging Chelsea, I quietly demanded, "Why didn't you wake me up?" Chelsea is a lover of attention, though that small fact never annoys me. A truly amazing artist, I wonder if she was born wit a pencil in her hand. Messy black hair is what currently sweeps across her face, though the colour of her hair changes with her mood. Her almond shaped eyes are chocolate, taking the shape of natural born Canadians than of her Asian heritage.

Mock surprise flashes across her features. "You fell asleep? I didn't know that!" She in turn rolled her eyes. "I would have woke you, but _she_ didn't want me to," the Asian concluded, jabbing a slim finger in the direction of the desk beside her where Taylor sits. The most basic piece of information about that girl is that we're blood relatives –twins to be more precise. The same chestnut hair waves down, framing her pale complexion. Blinding green eyes are the one thing that both of us take pride in based on our appearance, and the only thing at that. The two of us may look alike and cause many to have difficulties in telling the difference, but are personalities are polar opposites. Where I'm the energetic one who takes any opportunity to laugh at the most idiotic jokes, Tay's the one who stays calm while everyone is crazy, and she's also the one telling those idiotic jokes.

"You really think that I'd do something like that?" Tay innocently asked. My reply was a simple glare, eyes mirroring my annoyance. That simple tilt of my head and the expression on my face were enough to get my point clearly across. "Okay, don't answer that," Despite the fact that I rest safe and sound within the boundaries of a classroom, my mind can't shake off the fact that the dream had appeared as so much more –real. A sudden thought dawned upon me.

"Did anything happen?" I cautiously asked, afraid of what the answer might be. "Did anyone else notice?" I was near certain that I wasn't the type to snore, but one could never be sure. They quickly glanced at each other, worry gleaming in both pairs of eyes. Unease filled my stomach upon this. What could have happened? I quickly recapped my dream, searching for anything that I could have done to embarrass me. I have a reputation to keep!

**What reputation? You don't have one.**

_Fine, I guess my dignity's on the line than…._

As I continued to ponder upon my situation, my friends intently watched me, the unease never vanishing. The two girls opened their mouths to finally reply, having decided upon the way to tell me gently, but before they had the chance, they were interrupted with a voice –a voice that rivaled one dragging sharpened nails against a chalkboard.

"I see that Sleeping Beauty decided to finally wake up," the voice whispered in my ear, a ripple of shivers cascading down upon me, causing my hair to stand on end. I slowly turned around to see the last person I felt like dealing with right now. Jace is the popular guy in class: the one that everyone wants to hang out with; the one that girls fall head over heels for. How I'm the one that gained his undying attention is beyond me. Hair of a honeyed hue falls down in waves, framing his face. A pair of what I can easily say to be the most beautiful shade of blue eyes I have ever seen are set open his face like sapphires. Even after taking all this into account, I am not interested in this boy –I don't tend to fall for the jerks who seduce helpless girls in their free time.

"What can I say: sleep is one thing that I've been lacking lately. Besides, this Sleeping Beauty will can any Prince Charming that attempts to win any kisses," I countered, directing the last bit to him. A smirk kisses my lips, my emerald eyes glaring into his sapphire ones. Even so, the blond did not even appear stunned in the lease. All that Jace was doing was leaning on my desk, staring at me with a sickly sweet smile on his lips. Typical. "If you think-" I began, only to be interrupted by an icy cold finger upon my lips. Fury was visible in my eyes as I heard Chels and Tay laughing in the background. The two relocated themselves to the far corners of the classroom, probably mocking me.

"Well, this Prince Charming would take the risk, especially since you just gave me the sweetest nickname," Jace casually replied, smirking as if he didn't realize that I just threatened him. Ignoring the fact that I brought this upon myself, I decided to do the only thing that I could do in my current condition -I bit his finger, making sure to use my sharpened canines. He jumped back, yelping in surprise and in pain, a fake smile plastered on his lips. Blood oozed out from the bite marks, dying his pale complexion a gentle crimson. Sucking on his finger, he muttered under his breath before saying, "I'm getting even more curious about what your dream could've been about. Not that I don't have any ideas. I have a very…-strong imagination." I looked at him in disgust as he mentioned his imagination, knowing exactly what he means –I have at least one or two perverted friends. I was about to open my mouth in defense, but before I had the chance, his posse ran up beside Jace to get in on the argument.

His posse consisted of two people, both roughly the same height and size. Andre and Austin both shared the same ink black hair and electric blue eyes. Their intellect was the same as well, and it narrowly surpassed that of a sparrow. They're attempts of being like Jace were pathetic –there's no other word for it.

Trying to help out his friend, Andre suggested, "Maybe it had something to do with the screaming, boss." My whole body tensed as he spoke those words. They heard me scream, which meant that Chels and Tay did too –that explains their unease at least. Jace merely nodded before turning to Austin, probably hoping for a more specific response.

"Ma-maybe it was r-rape boss," Austin stammered, hoping to give him the correct answer like there was one. I was unable to hide my disgust as bile filled my mouth. People always associated screaming with being forced to do something; it would be nice if someone could guess that I was chased in the middle of the night by a group of S-ranked ninja that seemed to only exist on the television screen. Jace smirked at the idea before turning towards me. I sigh escaped my pale lips, and I knew that what he was about to say was anything but pleasant.

"So what was it?" Jace asked, curiosity in his eyes, "You're the only one who knows what really happened." I held my breath, racking my brain for something to say without sounding insane. The dream was my secret, and I wished to keep it that way. The way that Jace was watching me I knew that I was only making him believe that whatever he thought of in his sick little mind was right. Taking in a calming breath, I prepared myself to say the unexpected.

"You're wondering why I screamed?" I innocently asked. Jace slowly nodded his head, looking at me with confused eyes. "Easy," I continued, "It was because you were there." Swiftly turning, I walked away to join my friends. In the corner of my eye I saw him smirking, giving both of the wannabes a high five. To resist the urge to slap him, I kept reminding myself that he, and nobody else, can know the truth of my dream. Finally joining up with Tay and Chels, I upon a desk. I shot the two a glare, threading all of my annoyance and anger within it -they seemed to understand why.

Trying to start a half decent conversation and in order to forget about my dream, I complained, "Why _me_ of all people! Why does he have to like me?"

Sighing, Tay asked, "Must you always ask this question when you want to forget something? It's getting a tad annoying," I sent her my iciest glare. "Okay, okay," Tay hastily added, now shivering, "Don't get mad that I'm using my same reply!" She cleared her throat. "Well, you are pretty! I mean, you have brown hair, green eyes, a decent face,"

"Ok, ok I get it!" I quickly inserted, holding up a hand in hopes up cutting her off. "We look the same, so stop flattering yourself! If that truly is the case, than why doesn't he go after you?" I replied, sounding as if I rehearsed that line. Even as I asked this, I knew how they were going to respond- that it was my personality, in Tay's words. Chels would say that I'm the only girl who ever rejected him as she watched said boy intently with lovelorn eyes.

As I was about to continue, I squealed and jumped up in surprise. Someone poked me in the sides, and that person would have to be, "Rachel!" I concluded, spinning around. Rachel looked up and started to laugh. Rachel, another one of my closer friends, is what you call psychotic. Her innocent appearance gave most teachers and parents the feeling that she was an angel and kind-hearted –they were dead wrong. Her dirty blond hair is held securely in a pony-tail that she never wears down. Her aquamarine eyes sparkle as her mind works relentlessly as she plots yet another catastrophic event. One thing about her is that she can't be serious –ever.

She opened her mouth to say something, but than suddenly froze. She whispered something to Chels, pointing to me. Chels just looked shocked, than whispered it to Tay. All three of them watched me with disbelief clear on their features.

"I thought you guys knew it was rude to stare," I nervously laughed, hoping to ease the tension. No one moved. A piece of hair fell in my face, and sighing, I raised a hand to move it. As my wrist was eye level, I gasped in surprise. "Wh-what? How?" I stammered, looking at the open cuts on my wrist oozing with blood. In the background I could hear Chels humming "The Emo Song."

_Come on, think! Where could you have gotten marks like these?  
_

**Uh….paper cut? For wood shop? For your drea-  
**

I cut off that voice in my head, knowing what it was about to say. My breathing quicken as I struggled for air. The dream, but it was just a dream! But at the same time, where would I get it from my dream? I studied my wrists, looking for some sign of how it happened. I winced for pain as I brushed away some of the blood away, but now I knew. The cut was outlined with vague bite marks, still slightly visible. Now that got me thinking…

** ~x~x~flashback~x~x~**

"What do you want?" I demand, fright clearly heard in my shaking voice. There's a chance that I can give them what they want. No more running, and no more hiding. These thoughts immediately lift my spirits. Itachi takes a single step forward, and I fight the urge to scramble away from him; away from here. Itachi keeps advancing upon me. He only stops inching towards me when I can feel his breath upon my pale face. My body erupts in shivers, and I brace myself for his reply.

"You," he whispers, no trace emotion in his voice. Even though his voice is quiet, his words hit me hard –that's one thing that I'm not willing to give up. I stumble backwards, directly into Deidara's grasp. I struggle to move away from him as I feel pain, only managing to trip over my own two feet.

**~x~x~back to present time~x~x~**

I gasped in surprise, the truth of the event hitting me hard. "So the dream wasn't actually a dream?" I quietly pondered aloud. Tay turned to look at me in concern, and that second, I wished to tell her, tell everybody, everything. The dream, my conclusion, but no, I couldn't. Not unless I wanted to put them in danger too. "Just a dream, just a dream," I kept chanting to myself until I felt relaxed. After, I felt calm, but that feeling didn't last for long. A booming knock pounded from the other side of the door.

"Jessie, open the door!" My class exclaimed in unison. Merely because I sit in the desk closes to the exit. As I sluggishly got up and headed towards the door, unease filled my stomach as if I subconsciously knew what was waiting there for me. I grabbed the handle and the door started to creak open.

_You're hallucinating, they're not really there!_

**You're still groggy from your sleep!**

**_It's a ghost!_**

Even as they tried, those voices couldn't change what I saw. If I had a glass in my hand, like they do in the movies, I would have dropped it, millions of shards of glass flying in ever direction. But I didn't have a glass, and I'm not a movie, this is reality. And in reality, things aren't always planned. Taking a slow and steady breath, I looked up at the ten menacing figures from my dream. I was standing face to face with the Akatsuki.

* * *

**Disclaimer: The only people who I do not own in this chapter are the amazing Akatsuki members!**

**Me: Now I know what you're thinki-  
Kisame: Another cliff-hanger? You have an addiction to them-eh!  
Me: Yeah, I sort of do… *anime sweat drop*  
Deidara: You kept us (and the readers) waiting for three months-yeah!  
Me: I'm so sorry everyone! *gets down on her knees and begs* Please forgive me!  
****Deidara: Well, I forgive you-hn, but do they? *points to the readers*  
****Me: *turns into a pouting chibi* please! I'll try to post quicker next time!  
Kisame: *snorts* If anyone still wants to read your story…  
((Sorry, I know that I'm reposting this. It's because for a time I was thinking about changing this to an O.C story. If you personally think that that would be better, please, let me know! And also inform me if you find this story not enjoyable, terrible writing, ect. I really want to hear your guys' opinions!))**

**Updated  
****Cuba: As I did with the prologue, I decided to rewrite this chapter as well. Sorry for the tense confusion, but I finally think that I got it right! Both the prologue and the forth chapter are in placed in the present, while the others are placed in the past. Past tense is how I originally planned to have it, but after some mild confusion, two of the five ended up in present. I'm sorry if this caused anyone confusion, and I hope it doesn't weaken the quality or comprehension of my story. If it does annoy someone, don't hesitate to point it out to me –I'll go through both and fix them. If it doesn't annoy you –yay! Thanks once more for reading this series, I do hope that you enjoy it until the end~**


	3. Hidden Meaning

**Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter took me so long to post! And to all you out there who review, please don't think of me as snobbish or anything –I really appreciate the comments and am deeply sorry that I never respond any of them (my computer enjoys tormenting me D) So here is the Third Chapter to this insane story, and this chapter is for you, my crazy little reviewers and fans!**

My heart-beat instantly quickened, fear going into over-drive. They stood there in all of their multi-coloured glory, menacing smirks formed on their faces. I didn't know what was more difficult to comprehend: the fact that they were chasing me down this far, or that they were actually here in flesh and blood, not ink and paper. I continued to stand there in shock, which sent me class into annoyance. You see, they're the type of people who must know every little thing that goes on. I was only an obstacle in that path right now.

"Move out of the way!" they cried, surprisingly in unison. I simply turned my gaze to them, face blank. That's when my friends took action. Rushing to my sides, both Tay and Chels dragged my limp corpse away from door, enabling not only others to see, but to hopefully return me back to my normal self. Lucky for me, it was just in time too. Vines sprouted out of the floor just where I had been a few moments ago. I made a mental note to thank them later.

My class finally stopped bickering long enough to intake the image of the figures that rest at the door, a gasp escaping from many of their lips. Sadly, most of them had not even the faintest idea of who they were. For those few who did know, questions burned on their tongues, and soon the class ended up in total chaos. Cries of confusion coming from one corner, comments from others, and surprisingly rage from a rare few. But none the less, they didn't seem overly pleased to be experiencing this. Sadly, neither was I.

"Just like my dream," Those very words escaped my lips before I could stop them, earning myself a concerned glance from both of my friends. From the glint in their eyes, I could easily tell that they wanted answers. Ignoring that, as I normally did, I returned my gaze back to those who were now the main attraction in this small classroom of ours. Rachel seemed almost _too_ enthralled by the enemies. As she pulled out a series of sporks (they're neither spoons _nor_ forks!), she only confirmed my suspicions.

The boy who stood at the front of the group, the one with an orange mask placed in order to hide his face, was silently chosen to be the girl's next victim. As much as I thought her to be rebellious and perhaps annoying at times, I couldn't help but softly giggle as a mischievous smirk formed on her lips, arms gracefully held in front of her as she prepares to attack. As the blond raced forward, the classroom seemed to freeze: not a sound heard other than Rachel's footsteps, and a quiet laugh escaping from her lips. She threw one of her many weapons towards Tobi, aim near perfect.

Finally taking notice to the real world, he instantly went into panic as a spork impaled his mask. He didn't even have any time to react for he was soon pinned to the hallow wall, an eruption of laughter echoing from all corners of this small classroom. The raven-haired boy didn't seem to be quite pleased in the least, and he was soon pleading for his teammates to help him free. In the end they did –simply to shut him up.

Pein stood at the front of the ten, eyes gleaming with irritation as his mouth fell into a scowl. I've received that look many times, from friends and family alike –he wanted to get what he came for as quick as possible and disappear in a flash. By this time the room had fallen into an uneasy silence, causing the rapping of my heart to roar within my ears. I kept attempting to convince myself that this was another dream, and I failed every time. A chill like none another ran down my spine as three words echoed through the class, all of them directed at me.

"You **will** follow," I was locked in Pein's icy glare as these words left his lips, and I felt like I had no choice but to listen. Upon such notion I took a quavering step towards them, but I soon found myself held back by the two allies at my sides, refusing to let me part without a fight. Even if they had not done so, another in the class stood protectively to my front, hands clenched into fists at his sides. Dayvon King wasn't one to aid others freely, and my surprise soon wore off as a plead parted from his lips.

"Why do you want Jessica? Take me instead!" You see, Dayvon is a rare example of an extreme anime nerd/geek/lover/whatever you refer to them as. He wouldn't even care if this was his demise, as long as it was handed to him in the form of a kunai in the back. His hazel eyes reflected the boy's plea, yet the situation didn't change. Dayvon was simply pushed aside, rather roughly might I add, by the hands of the blond that I despise. It seems like the group will have to go through the entire student body before they reach me.

Jace's sapphire eyes were focused on me, dancing with the delight at the opportunity of helping me out of this living terror –like those weak princesses in fairy tales who desperately (and pathetically) await their Prince Charming. A soft hand gently cupped my cheek, and I swore that I saw genuine worry flash across his features, but it was replaced by a cocky grin all too quickly for me to be quite so sure. The boy seemed to be oblivious to the threat that lay at his back, for he didn't seem worried enough to stop his advances at me. Some watched us with the disgust, and a small proportion with amusement.

One, out of pure annoyance, roared, "Stop the fucking lovey-dovey shit already!" His violet eyes were hazed over as his fist was tensed around the handle of his scythe, and I could tell that it was taking all of his self-control not to decapitate the hindrance. Sadly, he won against his mental struggles: I would have loved to watch Jace's reaction at the loss of his own blood.

"Huh…?" the blond seemed to return to reality, confusion clear on his face. He turned slowly, as if fearing what he might witness. Upon visioning a flash of metal, Jace jumped back in terror, and raced full speed for the corner of the class, where his posse attempted to console him.

The Akatsuki silently examined the classroom, as if daring yet another to come between them and their prize. Upon seeing no movement, they advanced upon me. My heart threatened to tear from my chest with the advancement, each step increasing the pure fear that courses within my veins. I came to realize that this may be the end for me, and I was not prepared to die.

With a pocket-knife in one hand, Rachel jumped between me and the threat, tearing a gash into the arm of Itachi Uchiha himself. A curse escaped from his mouth as brought his arm up to cradle the wounded one. The surprise on his face was soon cleared off by another expression –a strong blood-lust. Upon realization of who she had wounded, Rachel made her way to the only other available exit; the door not being an option. The window shattered as the psychotic one departed; the only person who would have been able to aid me truly gone.

Stray pieces of glass fell within the boundaries of the room, inflicting minor damage upon some of our classmates. Jace, being one of the few, paced in panic as a piece had pricked his eye, tears of blood dying his pale complexion a crimson.

The cold, afternoon air quickly filled the tiny classroom, carrying stray pieces of paper in its arms. The brunette mess called my hair raged wildly from the wind, obscuring my view: an obvious flaw in this situation. As the cold hit me, so did another realization: if they wished to slaughter me, was I really going to go along so easily? The response instantly fluttered through my thoughts, heightening my key instincts along with it.

**You must fight. For the fear of death should not control you –it should compel you to save yourself.**

I was surprised to find myself into a fighting stance, and it appeared that the enemy was confused as well. Fight or flight has always been the body's natural defenses, and in this case, it seemed that violence was indeed the answer. My heart pounded so loudly that it was a struggle to even catch the words that passed through my mind. My hopes quickly sunk as the ten members of Akatsuki fell into a similar stance, their faces hardened from all emotions, except for the excitement that twinkled in their eyes.

**The time for fighting was now, and there was no of backing out.  
****Disclaimer: I own everyone in this chapter except for the menaces known as the Akatsuki –that honor goes to Masashi Kishimoto!  
Cuba: Chapter 2 (or three if you want to call it) is completed –finally!  
Dayvon: *sighs with annoyance clear on his face* Yes, and I've been *finally* introduced! *Hopes that he appears in more chapters*  
Cuba: Of course~  
Jess: You enjoy torturing me, don't you?  
Cuba: *devilish smirk* of coarse not!  
Jess: That's what I thought…  
Tay: Include me more! I *am* the main's twin after all!  
Chels: And I could use a little more spotlight…  
Jace: -And me! *is booted in the head*  
Cuba: Until next time~**


	4. The Clash Begins

The frosty wind cascades down upon me. I can feel its chill, like the icy fear that envelopes me; the horror that almost sends me to my knees. It's a strange thought really, to be fighting within the boundaries of the classroom against those from a book. An even stranger thought is that this could be my end –and perhaps the end for all those around me. My classmates seemed to sense this as well, for they were racing around in pure terror, darting towards any available exit that they could find.

Austin and Andre didn't even take a second glance at their idol as they both jumped out of the window, getting as far away from this place as fast as possible. Through-out all of this chaos, strange things were going on. Some of the bolder students stopped and gawked for a few moments, snapping pictures with their cell-phones before getting their behinds out of there. Jace was taking cover by cowering underneath a desk –pathetic. Dayvon appeared torn up, as if there was an internal struggle passing through his mind. Than there were my friends –they were staying. Not fleeing, or even cowering, they just remained at my side, a spark of determination clear in their eyes. Were they serious about fighting these rogues?

As the final cowards fled from the room, it fell into an eerie silence. Not including the ten members of Akatsuki, five bodies remained in this room –four more than what they wished for. Irritation sparked in Pein's dark eyes, his patience wearing thin. None the less, my two faithful friends rest at my sides, prepared to protect me no matter the cost. Dayvon rests in this room as well, though out of depression or interest, I'm not sure. Finally, the ever-so-annoying Jace has stayed behind as well, and I'm not even in the mood to guess why. With him hiding beneath a desk, it doesn't appear that he'll be of very much help.

The silence is broken all too soon, along with my concentration. With a single snap from the leader's fingers, all of the figures are tensed, eyes shifting from one opponent to another. When they're eyes rest upon me, even if only for a moment, I can't help but squirm –I see only darkness in their hearts. As they observe us, I observe them. I wish to analyze the situation as best as I can, and maybe even find a weakness. Perhaps I could win.

**Don't you think that's asking a little much??**

I reluctantly agree with my thoughts, but none the less, I can try.

"Itachi, Kisame," two names parted from the leader's lips, and both of them sent a chill down my spine. A pale hand pointed vaguely in my direction, yet it was not directed at me –it was to the girl who stood beside me, Chelsea. Her eyes grew wide with shock, but when her lips curled into a smirk, I can't exactly say that I was surprised. She is a fan girl of the mysterious Itachi Uchiha after all, even if he was just commanded to kill her. "You know what to do," the Uchiha nodded curtly in response, and he made his way towards the Asian, attempting to drive her into a corner. All the girl could do was back away and swoon.

In turn, he pointed to my twin, and I protectively gripped her arm, "You don't have to do this," I whispered urgently under my breath, eyes darting from her to the threat, and back again. In response, she simply shook her head, the spark not dying in her eyes. I realized that she wouldn't let me talk her out of this so easily, especially since her only living relative's life is on the line.

Pein ushered for two more males to step forward, though one could wonder about the gender of the taller blond. Deidara and Sasori versus my twin, the very thought of it filled my stomach with unease. Surprisingly though, a smile kissed her lips, hands clasping together; I knew exactly what had run through her mind.

**Fight of the pyromaniacs, epic!**

-And so that appears how it will be. Taylor taunted them as they draw closer, causing both of the predators' lips to curl into a snarl. Sauntering to the corner, she beckoned them to follow.

Dayvon watched this entire scene with a heavy heart, yet he still jumped in surprise as Pein pointed to him in turn. The guilt begins to gnaw at my stomach –I can't believe that I dragged him into this!

**If he dies…**

I immediately cut off that thought short, not even wishing to take note of that possibility. I watched in horror as the carnivorous plant made his way towards the boy with a hungry expression on his face –with Tobi in tow. I silently prayed to whoever was listening for his well-being; for _all_ of their well-being.

With out warning, two more figures left their original placement by the door. Hidan and Kakuzu were heading in _my _direction –my blood froze cold upon the realization. Cringing out of pure fear, I clamped my eyes shut, willing for the killing to be over. I waited seconds, but they felt like so much more. Concerned, I hesitantly opened my eyes, just in time to witness the two terrors passing me by. Confused, I peered to see their target, and I was stunned to see my eyes fall upon Jace. He was watching the two with rounded eyes, moving further beneath the desk as if that could protect him. If this was any other time I would be thankful, but since it was in this moment, I crossed my fingers, wishing for safety.

Within the four corners of the room, my friends were prepared to fight for their lives –and I had to witness it all.

Chelsea sat at the northern-most corner of the room, not taking this fight seriously at all. She's seated atop an empty desk talking and laughing lightly as if she were conversing with a classmate, not the infamous Itachi Uchiha. I believe that she's letting this fan girl ideal run out of hand. Itachi on the other hand looks rather annoyed, and by the way he's clenching his hands, he would love to strangle the teen. Behind the two Kisame paces, not taking lightly the fact that he is being ignored, and generally when someone is ignored, they are viewed upon as weak or unimportant. In other words, the fish is pissed off.

"So why are you here anyway? It's not that I'm not happy, but I'd really like to know what you want," Chelsea purred, leaning closer to the Uchiha, as if attempting to touch without being obvious about it. My friend is so oblivious. In turn, the male moved further back before replying.

"That's none of your concern," he sent the annoyance an icy glare, but all that caused her to do was swoon. Itachi sighed heavily in annoyance, wishing that this thing could come to an end –Kisame was prepared to make that happen. The taller, blue-toned male whipped out his sword, weighing the latter end of it upon the raven girl's shoulder. Upon feel a sharp prick of pain, the girl jumps up, only causing the blade to dig deeper into her arm. Wincing, she reluctantly averts her gaze from the Uchiha, and is now locked in the glare of a pair of fiery eyes.

"Fuck!" that word brings the girl back to reality, along with a long list of more colourful ones. She attempts to get away, but the element of surprise was already used against her, slowing down her reaction time. Hand placed upon the wound in attempt to slow the blood-loss, Chels soon finds herself trapped.

"Too easy!" Kisame sneers, positioning his sword at the girl's neck, prepared for decapitation. Just as he applies the slightest pressure, Chels' eyes roll backwards in her head, and she slumps over, falling to the floor in a heap. Behind Kisame there stand Itachi, his eyes burning crimson. "Why did y-"

"We weren't ordered to kill, simply to make them unwilling to interfere. We are _not_ causing more of a disturbance than nessicairy," with those final words the Uchiha's eyes fell back to their original hue, declining any further objections.

I'm tempted to do the same thing: just fall down and hope that this all passes me by. One of my friends are down, how many can I withstand without going insane? A _clink_ in the other corner caught my attention, causing me to whirl around. Dayvon was up against Zetsu (and Tobi, if I really must include him), and he wasn't going down without a fight.

"No way in hell am I gonna get eaten!" Dayvon continued to back up as the split-personality plant kept advancing upon him. Within' mere moments he reached a desk, hands gripping it from behind him. That's when an idea sparked into the mind of the raven hair boy, fingers slyly sipping a vase that lay on the teacher's desk. His hand reached over his head, and as he propelled the vase in Zetsu's direction, his plan had commenced. Pencil cases, shards of glass, scissors, and even desks when he had the time to lift them flew in the direction of his on-coming threat. Yet, it all was simply a waste of time, and a waste of energy. Zetsu hardly even broke a sweat as he dodged most of the oncoming items, devouring the others.

"Play time's over" the lighter half of Zetsu chimed, an odd looking smile perched on his face. He continued to advance towards the boy, teeth glinting as the sun reflects it. Dayvon on the other hand appears to have paled to a snowy white.

"Oh God," I crossed my fingers, and forced myself to continue watching the scene, knowing that I'd kill myself if I missed something important. Tobi simply stood behind his companion, cheering him on with encouragements that were lost within the rumble of the room. None the less, a smirk formed on the lips of the darker half, hands out-stretched towards his victim that is near cowering.

"At least I'll die t-" Dayvon's words were cut short as two hands clasped around his throat, crushing his wind pipe. Within seconds the raven-haired boy turned a light shade of blue. A plea was lost in my throat as Zetsu picked up Dayvon as if he were no more than a rag doll, and tossed him across the room. A sickening _crack_ was sounded, and it took all of my self-control not to burst out into tears.

"Don't know why I couldn't have killed him, that would have saved us time," the darker half dusted off his hands, the urge to kill still clear upon his face. Even Tobi scurried away from his partner upon this look.

"They're all doing this for me," my voice sounded weak, even to my own ears. An eruption of chills shot through my body, like an electric shock. I knew that my condition would only grow worst if I continued to watch, but I forced myself to. Their lives were on the line, so the very _least_ that I could do was offer them this small support. Sickening laughter soon echoed through-out the undersized classroom.

"Shit, shit, _shit_!! Why me? Oh God, why me?!" the desperate cries came from the lips of Jace, which were soon followed by a loud crash. Which in turn was followed by more laughter. Jace was scurrying from desk to desk, hiding underneath each in attempt to hide himself. He is definitely not the sharpest tool in the shed, and Hidan was using that against him. Lifting up a desk, he continued to throw in the direction of the blond, in which he narrowly dodged each time. As he was growing more weary, he was cutting his escapes closer and closer. Kakuzu, who appeared to be staying out of this, looked more than just thankful that they did not have to pay for the damage.

"Stop running and stay fucking still!" The jashinist snarled through clenched teeth, hands clutching his scythe with strength that was not nessicairy. By now, after seeing two of my friends fall, I knew that they're objective wasn't to kill, but none the less, I could not imagine how he would knock Jace unconscious.

"End this soon, will you? You're wasting time, and time. Is. Money!" Kakuzu's obsession seems to be getting the better of him as he begins t pace, mouth upturned into a scowl. Jace gulped, edging further beneath his hide-out. Hidan seemed to agree with his partner (for once) for with a single swipe of his scythe, he upturned the desk and yanked Jace up by the collar.

"I. Please. Live!" at the moment Jace appears to have forgotten how to speak; his words getting confused. Tears stream down the boy's face as his face reflects her pure horror. While at any other given moment the Jashinist would have enjoyed this, the current scene appeared to bore him.

"And I can't eve fucking sacrifice him. Pein can be such an ass," Hidan complained. He dropped the boy to the floor and with one quick jab, he shattered his spine with a grotesque _crack_. Oh my God. _This_ isn't killing him. I watched the boy whom I would normally consider an annoyance fade out, unable to hide my relief as I learn that he's still breathing, no matter how softly.

I turned to the last battle that I knew was arriving amongst the desks, the only one that remains to be exact. I knew that this one would be the most painful for me, and I questioned myself if I could even handle it. I heard a soft sizzling of fire and I knew right away that Tay was going to put up a fight, and not topple down so easily.

"I _will _light you on fire, puppet-boy!" Tay glares at Sasori through the fire, and I know that she's tempted to touch the flame. Thankfully my twin realizes the intensity of the situation. The one being threatened takes a good five steps back, gaze looked onto the fire. I know that if he had the ability to pale, he would be. Deidara seemed to enjoy watching his Danna freak for the first few minutes, but his patience soon began to wear thin. Shoving his hands into his pockets, I knew that he was doing more than just slouching. I fought the urge to call out to my twin, to warn her, but I knew that if I did, I would distract her, and I couldn't afford that.

"Alright, Sasori no Danna, let me handle this," _since you obviously can't_ felt to be hanging in the air, even if it was left unspoken. The ginger simply shrugged, and simply proceeded to lecture him on time before giving the two space. Tay appeared to both excited and ready.

**A fight of the pyromaniacs, epic!**

As her thoughts were now mine, I realized that it was actually happening. Even as adrenaline rushed through her veins, my mind could not focus. I did not wish to see my sister fall like the others.

**Come on Tay, you can do it!**

I willed that thought to her, that one, little thought –and it appeared like she somehow heard it. I don't care how it happened, I'm just glad that it did. She tensed up for a moment, than sent me a small, reassuring smile, as if _I_ were the in trouble. As if _I _were the one who could die…

That's when the two lunged forwards. One with an immense amount of clay, the other with one lonely pack of matches. The chances did not appear promising, but that didn't stop me from wishing for the best. I pray that they don't set the school on fire.

Dei dodges Taylor's oncoming attacks, causing her to falter, just for a moment. She sets out into attacking again, but this time, he counters. I wince at my sister's pain as if it were my own. She stayed on the defense, the side that she always fit best into, no matter the game. Time continued to pass, and I actually started to believe that my twin would out-match him! I was so wrong.

A bombard caught her of guard, burning her right arm. A swift attack to the back of the neck, followed up by a swift knock to her temples was more than Tay could bear. She fell to the ground, eyes hazed over. Sasori had dealt the ending attack, leaving me with a terrible impression, and Dei was enraged –but I was paying attention to that anymore. My mind was a maze.

"No!" the shriek erupted from my throat before I could stop it. My entire body began to tremble, my knees finally giving way. "Why her," I watched as her emerald eyes closed, scared that they may never open again. A steady pair of hands caught be before I could hit the stone floor, my surprise quickly turned to realization. I was too focused on my friend's battles that I forgot that I had my own –perhaps a more risky one at that. Pein and Konan had stayed behind, probably using the others as a distraction.

My thoughts fell short as a sharp pain filled my head, dizziness overtaking. The room began to spin, and I grew more dependant on the hands that were now carrying me. Everything fell into darkness.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the devious members of Akatsuki, Masashi Kishimoto has that honour! **

**Cuba: Here dawns the end of Chapter 3~  
Jess: It's bad enough that you took down all my friends with me watching, but where did I go?!  
Jace: Where did you take my Jessie-chan?!  
Jess: *glares*  
Jace: I'll shut up now…-by the way, how a, I even breathing??  
Dayvon: Tossed across the room, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!  
Chels: ...-My eyes rolled into the back of my head… *shivers*  
Cuba: Stop complaining, God!  
Tay: I'm not complaining~ But I do have a question –where are you taking this?  
Cuba: Wait in see in the next chapter, I promise you that it will be worth it!  
Jess: But-  
Cuba: Please review!!**

**Sidenote: I have a new poll on my profile page that I would be so grateful if you guys took it! It may seem odd enough, but I would really like to know who _your_ favourite O.C is! So, will you take it?? .net/u/1746014/cuba888 **


	5. The Loss of a Friend

A burst of icy pain shoots through my mind as I round back to reality. It burns like nothing I've ever felt before, even compared to the hell that I've been through before now. As I try to sit up, stars erupt before my eyes, nausea washing over me. Ignoring the sensation, I bring myself up, ears perked for any sounds. The others around me are just beginning to stir as well, moans of anguish voiced from through-out. Peeking open my eyes, my vision is exposed to the light. It weakly burns, but I quickly cast it aside to examine the room.

The room, to put it simply, appears as if it were hit by a tornado. The desks are scattered, some sitting upright, most lying on their sides. Glass is scattered upon the floor, just below the broken window. Various items are missing from the room, or they're simply scattered where they were not before. The memory burns clearly in my mind like a brand, the pain not fading no matter how much time passes. I apply pressure to my arm as I attempt to get to my feet in order to examine things closer, but it only increases the pain, both mental and physical. Glancing down upon my arm, I can't hide my surprise. The flesh is charred an ashen black, wells boiling up along my arm.

"-And I though my_ head_ hurt," My voice sounds weak, even to my own ears. My words came out hoarse, but it brings me back to reality. None the less, I scan the room once more, though not concerned for its condition this time. Dayvon's not that far off from me, lying beside the wall on his stomach. His eyes are closed, but I know that he's awake. His breathing is shallow, but I'm relieved to see that he's breathing at all. Jace is next, and his breathe is coming in struggled pants. His blue eyes are open, darting from one object to another –his fear is easy to read. Pain is evident was well. The last one that I observe among us is Chelsea. Her eyes are glazed over, a sickly white in colour. A shiver runs up my spine as I realize what must have happened –her eyes rolled back into her head. I swallow my disgust, turning away from her before worst can arrive. Other than the four of us, no other soul is in this room.

"Jess…" I speak her name aloud, praying that I somehow missed her. Upon realizing that I did not, the last wall that I built for myself was destroyed. On the outside, I'm lost in thought. In reality, I'm shrieking in despair. Ignoring my own pain, I push myself to stand.

**Help the others, then work towards finding Jess.**

I repeat those two steps over in my mind multiple times as I make my way over to Dayvon –he doesn't appear to be in as terrible a state as the other two. I nudge him gently with my foot. In result his eyes flash open, and he soon winces from the pain. Sighing, I quickly ask him to explain what they heck happened to him, and if anything is broken.

"I was fighting Zetsu. That stupid plant," Dayvon weakly laughs, trying to lift the depressing mood from the air. Of course it does't work. I help the boy to his feet, though it takes him awhile to adapt to standing. It's obvious to tell that he's having trouble, but he soon refuses my help none the less. I'll admit, that boy is stronger than he lets on. After insisting that he's fine, he gets me to check on Chels while he gets Jace.

I quickly grow queasy as I approach the girl, and I'm unable to look at her straight on. Focusing my gaze upon the floor, I gently poke her arm. Once, twice: I risk a third, yet nothing happens. My breath instantly quickens, and I desperately pray that she's not dead. My prayers are answered as a groan escapes from the Asian's throat, muscles jolting as she is soon brought back to reality. Her eyes flicker open, but it's not their normal chocolate shade –both are now pure charcoal. They're clouded over, as if she's not here –the only sign that she's alive is the mischievous gleam that her friends grow so familiar to.

"God, do I ever feel like shit," Chelsea complains, groaning as she arches her back, a sickly crack echoing through-out the room. She blinks multiple times, as if having trouble seeing, before resting her eyes upon me, locking me into her stormy gaze. Eyes being the window to the soul, both clearly give away her innermost thoughts. To her this is all a messed up dream, and that she was to wake up soon enough. That means that she doesn't realize the danger we're in, or that she could die if faced with a fight.

"Can you walk?" I hear myself asking, causing Chels to appear quite surprised, as if it's odd for me to even be speaking. Curtly nodding, she gets up to her feet in a surprisingly easy manner, as if she were never in a fight to begin with. Glancing around the classroom, I can see the wheels in her head beginning to turn. Before she can truly remember the events that have passed, she closes her eyes, cussing under her breath. That's when I realized the truth –she was so stunned by the events that she caused herself to believe that it never happened. She's not about to change her mind, no matter how much me and the others pestered.

I'm saved from this awkward moment by diving right into another one –Dayvon rejoins us with Jace. The blond was draped over the raven haired boy's shoulder, like a sack of potatoes. He doesn't seem pleased in the least; his lips a scowl.

"The injury isn't as bad as I first thought," Day begins, attempting to explain his current condition. "They were obviously trying to shatter his spine, but the positioning was slightly off –he's lucky that he can still breathe! Walking may be difficult in the future though." His logic makes enough sense, but there's one small thing that still confuses me.

"How did you know exactly about his condition? I mean, I don't think you're a doctor or anything –how can we be sure?" As I inquire this, his cheeks tint a light pink.

"My sister works at a clinic, and I stop by every now and then. I guess I learn a lot from her," A smile touches the boy's lips as his mind falls back to the past. Yet, we can't dwell on the past –we need to focus on the present, and work for the future.

"Yawn! I'm getting bored of the medical crap. Can't we talk about something like-" Jace cuts himself off as he looks around the room, as if finally seeing for the first time. "Where's my Jessie?" At any other given moment, I would have spazzed at the blond upon my sister's behalf, but I remain silent. I could tell when he began to clue in to what had happened when his expression changes to agony. Pushing aside my own misery, I make my way to the doorway, thrusting our means out exit wide open.

I usher the others to exit the room –a room I'd never be able to enter again- with a fake smile on my lips. Plans race through my mind, but they were gone all too quick for me to really grasp them. All I knew is that we had to go after Jess, and we weren't going to do that if we stayed in that small enclosure. When all of us are out of the room, I let the door slam to a close. The sound echoes through the halls, which had me finally realizing that the day was actually over, and that all of the students have left for their homes with gossip to share.

**So much for asking others if they saw anything…**

A sigh escapes my lips, causing the Chels to look at me in confusion. I force myself to shake my head, not wanting to worry the girl. She was like a child at the moment –so easy to break.

"Well, the first thing that we should do is plot, yeah? I take it that no one has anything important to do right now," I decide to take the lead, seeing as I was the most capable at the moment. After a few minutes spent inside the school planning, we decide that we might as well walk around town. The sun was beginning to set, so the protection of the dark was nearly available. The only one who complains is Jace, being the paranoid guy that he is. We ignore him (as per usual), and set off on our way.

The beginning of the walk is simple enough; we express our ideas on the situation, and attempt to combine them to find one that may actually work. Nothing hit gold.

"How the hell can we get to another fucking dimension?" Chels growls, saying what the rest of us are thinking, only with harsher words. Day shrugs helplessly, his dreams slowly dying.

"Well, what about the FanFiction stories that we've read? How did they get there?" I'm desperate to spark everyone's hope, and in offering this question I hope to do so. All I get in response is silence. "Okay, let's see. People get struck by lightening, some go through portals, and others still fall in translucent walls. Most common is that people kidnap them," I respond to the question myself, mind turning furiously for an idea that may work. Day nods in agreement, and I can see that he is finally beginning to relax.

"Chance of a lightening storm right now is…-zero percent," Day says, swiftly examining the cloudless sky. That brings a smile upon many of our lips. "I don't know of any portals around her, and pulling a Harry Potter with random walls is going to hurt after while," I begin to contemplate on what he says, and I begin to realize that it is all true.

**So what option do we have?**

"Uh, guys?" The tone of Jace's voice is desperate, worry threaded within his words. As he speaks, his voice bring me back to reality. We gave up paying attention to where we were walking a long time ago, and I slowly realize the source of his fear –we're walking in an alleyway. "Bad things always happen in alleyways, don't you guys ever watch movies?" A giggle escapes my lips, but I can't help it: when Jace freaks out its funny. The others seem to agree too, for they were fighting back smiles of their own. We ignored Jace's warning and continued on our way.

By now there's little light, the sun nearly hidden beneath the horizon. The shadows are larger than usual, and the air makes one feel eerie. This night is the perfect scene for a horror movie.

"Ah, something moved!" the blond cringes, being the only one out of us facing backwards. We ignore him and continue on. "Dude, there are _eyes _back there! Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Jace's words become more frantic as he claws at Dayvon's back like he is a kitten.

"Damn, a dead end," As Chels speaks these words, I realize that they are true. A tall, brick wall stands in our way, the only possibility now being to turn around.

"I am _not_ going back there? They could be thieves, or punks, or a gang!" The complaining begins to hurt my ears, but I'm no longer focused on my hearing. My gaze is locked upon an object that gleams only from the remaining light. As it becomes more visible to my eyes, the shape quickly begins to form. First is the sharpened blade, a vibrant silver without a trace of aging. The handle is soon revealed, sturdy metal clasp looped at the end. Grasping on to this handle is the hand of a male, their complexion tan. The first thought that comes to mind is _Akatsuki_!

"I knew that they wanted to kill us, but they're this desperate?" A scream is heard from Jace, bringing everyone to an icy realization. We can't fight -we don't know how.

* * *

**Authors note: Everyone in this chapter belongs to meh!**

**Cuba: I managed to finish this under pressure!  
****Taylor: Under pressure…?  
****Cuba: Well, I have to be heading out in less then 20 minutes now, and I managed to finish it beforehand!  
****Chels: You were rushed? So _that's _why this chapter is shit!  
****Dayvon: C-come on, it's not that bad!  
****Cuba: *rolls her eyes* Ignoring the one who believes that she's dreaming in my story, I thank you for reading yet another chapter of OMG Random! A Life on the Line! 'Till next time~**


	6. Unlikely Allies

"Please don't kill me! I know I'm easy prey, I can't even walk, but come on! What did I ever do to you?" Jace's pleading pierced through the night, desperation clear in his voice. His gaze rest locked upon the gleaming silver, not daring to let his eyes wander to the bearer of the kunai.

While Jace was shivering in pure terror, Day was watching everything with wide eyes, and I could see him struggling to breath. He's the anime fanatic of us all –I can't believe that I didn't remember that. I could clearly see the silent plea from within his eyes, and I was relieved when he decided to keep his mouth shut despite all that was whirling around in his mind.

The last of us that seemed to be unaffected, though I couldn't say that I was surprised. Her gaze is glued to the floor, as if she can't admit to herself that there's even the slightest possible that this could be real. Her eyes remain the bone-chilling black, and at that moment I realized that she may never come back. Laughter brings my eyes back to the threat, and I instantly tense. The figure was not only closing in on us, but they were posed to kill.

I watched the scene play out before me, metal slowly rising, and I knew that I had to do something before we lost another one of us. Lunging forward, by instincts took over. My hands lace around the stranger's wrist, my cold touch meeting the warmth of their body. I could feel the others' gazes staring at me with wide eyes, surprise heavy in the air. A growl escapes from the lips of the one that I have a hold on, and I knew that they were preparing themselves to talk.

"It's just a damned kunai, you don't have to act so freaked out!" the boy's voice came out as ruff, annoyance embedded within his words. In that moment a street light flickered to life, revealing that the boy standing before us is no older than we are. He possessed golden-hair, a familiar headband tied tightly across his forehead. His sapphire eyes gleam of both mischief and annoyance, and six scars run across the tan skin of his cheeks, three lines for each. If his identity was still unknown, his attire would be the key to this character; he ports a heavy-layered jacket, the colour a blinding orange adorned with accents of black. I heard a squeal from Day, and I thought that he was going to die from happiness. A chuckle managed to escape my lips.

"I told you that bringing a kunai would only prove as a hindrance," Another voice caught me by surprise, seeing as I believed there to be only one here. The new-comer is a tall brunette, his hair falling down freely to his lower back. Beautiful eyes of lavender glance in my direction, within them speak years of knowledge. A matching headband is tied upon his forehead, hiding a symbol that I was all too certain would be placed there. His attire is of my favourite colour –a snowy white. It hangs loosely from his body, looking as if it were quite easy to move around in. Remember that I still grasp the blond's wrist, I quickly drop it, hastily backing away from the new-comers. Though I know who they are, I still don't know what their intentions are.

"This is a pain…-why don't we just tell the Hokage that they had everything under control and that they didn't need us?" a groan escaped the lips of the third and final member, a yawn following closely behind. His hair is a hazel, piled upon his head in a sloppy ponytail, giving it the appearance of a pineapple. Raven eyes scan the area, reflecting both immense laziness and unrequited knowledge. A classic Chunin vest hugs his torso, long black sleeve protruding from beneath it. The symbol of leaf is placed upon his left sleeve. His laziness reminded me of well, me.

All three of the boys mumble in annoyance, obviously not finding what they were looking for. As they turned around to leave, my voice returned to me –I called out.

"Hey! You guys can't just pop up out of no where than expect to get out of here like that. What exactly do you want?" A scowl finds its way onto my lips, and a cry is heard from Jace, it seems that he would have liked it better if the trio had left. Neji turns to look at me, and as his gaze finds mine, his eyes widen in shock, as if he saw me for the first time. Annoyance and impatience play onto my features, but I quickly cast them aside, not wanting to looks weak. "Well? I'm waiting!" my arms were now crossed, my foot taping the hollow ground. I locked my gaze upon Naruto; he appeared to be the easiest one to get talking. After mere moments he appeared to grow uncomfortable and a tad annoyed as well.

"Alright, alright, I'll talk! Just stop glaring at me like that!" the kitsune exclaimed, a shiver visibly racing up his spine. I abided his wishes and turned my gaze to the rest of the group, a smile wide on my lips. Neji and Shikamaru appeared to be annoyed by Naruto's response, but they remained quiet none the less. I silently prayed that they were the ones who we were looking for; the ones that could help me find my twin. "The stories actually pretty simple, Grandma Tsunade told us to look for a girl with brown hair and green eyes," he merely shrugged, annoyed by the lack of details. The other two males appeared surprise, intently looking at me. I grew self-conscious, but I tossed that aside, for question erupted through my mind.

"That can't be it! There are lots of girls like that! Also, _why _do you need to find someone who fits that description?" the question left my lips before I could stop it. The three appeared trust-worthy, but appearances could be misleading. They looked surprised, and it wasn't Naruto who responded to my question this time.

"We were told that the female was specifically in this area, and that she would be recognizable upon sight. She possessed a certain air, we were told, one that set her apart from the others," upon saying this Neji's gaze rested on me, his eyes mirroring his suspicion. I instantly grew uneasy. "As for the reason, if I did know, why should I tell you? You don't appear to be of any assistance, and it's none of your concern," His words left me struggling for a reply.

"Why _shouldn't_ we know? I bet we know more about this than you do! First the Akatsuki that you guys –who's next?" Day saved me from responding, only to throw us into another concern: the trio didn't know that we already encountered the Akatsuki. By the way that Naruto was looking at the raven-haired boy, he wanted Day to continue. I saved the boy from emotional stress by responding for him.

"My twin, Jess. They came to school earlier today and took my twin," The words slipped out of my mouth, the reality of it all finally hitting me. It took all of my effort not to appear shaken, but it appeared that it wasn't nessicairy, the shinobi were conversing; Naruto spazzing.

"I _told _that we were too late!"

"You're the one that slowed us down!"

"It's not my fault that Ichiraku was having a sale!"

"Guys, shut up. We have to inform Lady Hokage of this,"

I only caught moments of the argument, but it was enough for me to understand what was going on, "You guys were trying to get my sister too, weren't you? You had the name after all," the terror of it all hit me hard, my worry fully blossoming. My words were enough to stop the argument, for all of the three were racing to explain something to me, but they cancelled each other out. Quickly smacking the other two on the back of the head, it appeared that Neji will be the one who will be explaining this to me.

"Yes, we did get told this girl's name, but I saw no need to express this small fact," The boy responded simple at first, but I could tell that he wished to say more. "We answered your questions, so it's time to answer ours –what do you know of the Akatsuki in relation to your sister?" The question had me stunned, so I had to clear my thoughts before responding. I told them everything: the moment that I knew that something was going on with Jessie, the intrusion of the Akatsuki, the battle, everything. By the end of the explanation I was struggling for my breath. The break didn't seem to matter though –everyone was stunned into silence.

Jace was the one who broke the silence, and his voice was surprisingly strong for how he normally was, "Will you help us? We've been wasting hours trying to think up a solution, but you guys may be the answer we've been looking for." Shikamaru absently nodded, causing Neji to snap back to his normal self.

"You can't be serious! If Lady Hokage heard that we brought these people through the portal-"

"She'll be more upset if we let willing help go to waste, but, ignore the lazy guy –I don't really care either way."

By the way their eyebrows furrowed, I knew that they were desperately thinking of how to respond to this situation. Minutes sluggishly passed, and they finally came to a conclusion.

"As shinobi of the leaf, we would like to ask you-" Neji began, annoyance crossing his features as he was interrupted by Naruto.

"Forget he big shot introduction! We're taking you guys with us to the leaf!" a side smile kisses Naruto's lips, excitement gleaming from within his eyes. By the way that Day was struggling for words, and the way he was desperately using his hands as means of communication, he was more than excited to head out. Jace seemed worried, the idea of hundreds of ninja clashing, and weapons being available in nearly any store didn't seem to strike him as exciting. Chels' eyes had not left the kitsune since the moment he was introduced, so I could see her having no difficulties agreeing on this trek. Seeing what the majority of us wished, I was the one who accepted on our behalf.

"That's amazing, believe it!" pure joy is threaded into the blond's words, almost as if he were the one going to a new place. Neji rolled his eyes, ushering all of us out of the enclosed alleyway.

"We'd best be going now –we still have the night to cloak us," without another word, the Hyuuga turned and turned onto the empty streets. I had to jog to keep up with the boy. This just proves the fact that being short is not normally a good thing. As we walk, Chelsea clings to Naruto's arm, cooing over everything he says. The kitsune doesn't seem to mind the attention, but by the way he kept glancing ahead of him impatiently, he was looking forward to the end more than most of the people here.

The pavement soon came to an end, and we began to walk upon grassy flooring. The forest was a dense one, the area over-populated with many trees. The moon hangs high above us all, providing what little light there was to guide us, for the night was a starless one. It was all thanks to the moon that I did not trip on stray roots, or various twigs. The path in which we tread on seems to be well-worn, and I'm surprised that I didn't notice this pathway before. We continued to walk in silence, our thoughts keeping us company. As the rain began to pour, I hugged myself for warmth, praying that we'll reach the end soon.

My wish was answered, for I nearly ran into the pineapple head as we came to a sudden stop. Glancing up before me there lay a tall archway, the frame appearing as if it were new. The colour is of ebony, and purely of that hue. It seemed to radiate of its own light, though it obviously did not produce any of its own, or at least that's what I thought as first. Spirals seem to whirl from within the gate, rapidly fading from one colour to another. Upon seeing this, laughter escaped from my lips, earning me confused glances from many, but I didn't care. One of my ideas had been correct –we were entering through a portal.

"This is our final destination. Are you sure that you wish to continue on? I can't promise that you'll remain unharmed, or even return to your world for that manner," Neji politely inquired this final question, worry truly hidden within his eyes.

"Of coarse they're ready, believe it! They wouldn't have travelled all this way if they weren't!" Naruto responded on our behalf before Jace had the opportunity to decline. Even within the night, I could see the colour lifted from his face.

"You guys talk too much. I'll meet you there," without another word, Shikamaru stepped into the glowing archway, and within seconds he was gone. I grew paranoid, thinking of all the possible ways this could go wrong. I took a shaky step backwards, but it was all in vain –a hand was grasping my shoulder. Looking up, I was relieved to see a pair of hazel eyes that belonged to Dayvon. The grip upon my should loosened, and he soon had my hand in his. A light blush tinted his cheeks.

"How about we go in together? It is the first time after all, and-" before Day had the chance to awkwardly rant some more, I released my hand from his grip and pushed him directly into the portal. Laughter filled the air as I raced beneath the archway. Everything began to fade into one another; the world becoming one. Multiple colours flashed before my eyes, and than everything was gone. _I _was gone. Nausea overcame me, and in one quick motion I was dizzy. Than it stopped. Reluctantly peeking my eyes open, a gasp parts from my lips –I was there.

* * *

**Author's note: I do not own Naruto, Neji, or Shikamaru –Mashi Kismoto has that honor!**

**Cuba: That is officially the quickest that I've ever written a chapter!  
Taylor: I have to agree with you there!  
Cuba: This was a fun one to write, but the fight scene was definitely more entertaining!  
Jace: It's because you got to nearly kill me, isn't it? ISN'T IT?  
Naruto: You Canadians are weird! You worry about _this_ stuff?  
Cuba: Of coarse we do~ XDD Thanks for reading another chapter, and please stay tuned!**


	7. Trapped!

My vision still remains hazy, but I could make out vague shapes that I was certain I could not find back home. Just as I was about to squeal in delight, something overcame me, and I was soon glad that my vision wasn't perfect for the time being. The scent of nature itself hung heavy in the air, but it was tainted with that slight metallic tinge of blood. The taste filled my mouth, causing me to grow nauseous. No matter how you could put it, we couldn't have chosen a worst time to travel to Konaha.

The clashing of kunai pierced through the tension as the shinobi took part in an ancient dance. The metal itself sliced through the air, sending off a small vibration from the mere speed. The three shinobi who travelled along with us whipped out their weapons and charged into the struggle. A battle cry escaped from Naruto, a cocky smirk clear on his lips as he quickly summoned his shadow clones. Neji swiftly activates his byakugan, the veins on his face pulsing as he fights, easily targeting the enemies' weak points. Shikamaru remains to the side, his eyes closed in what I know to be concentration. An all too familiar smirk forms on the Nara's lips as he catches yet another victim within his shadow possession jutsu. All that the others and I could do was watch.

The tides seemed to have turned after the three joined the battle. The opposing forces appeared to be weakening, and before any of the leaf ninja could deal the final blow, they all seemed to vanish. Complaints spill out of the kitsune's lips, but I couldn't have felt more relieved than I was at that moment –or feel more useless. What chance do we have against the Akatsuki if we can't even defend ourselves? I quickly turned to Dayvon, knowing that similar thoughts would be racing through his mind, or at least, they would be if his eyes weren't as wide as saucers. He obviously believes that fighting is the most amazing thing in the world, even if he himself can't kill a fly.

While Day was practical swooning over the passing event, Jace and Chels appear to be in an unshakable state of shock. Their eyes were locked upon a bloody corpse…-that was dragging itself into a sitting position. Their shirt was in tatters, and it's soaked so heavily in crimson that its original colour is impossible to guess. His hair is an unkempt disaster, the hazel locks fighting for which way they fall. A leaf headband clings to his forehead, but barely. His raven eyes focus on us for what feels like minutes, until he notices Naruto and co. A devious gleam sparks within his eyes as he jumps to his feet, whistling for what I knew to be his companion. A white dog races towards us, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. This dog was easily near twice my size, which instantly causes me to be weary of it. Akamaru is nice and all, but I haven't had the best experiences with dogs.

"Welcome back! Though, you could have picked a better time," Kiba bashfully rubs the back of his neck, glancing down at his apparel. If one of my friends were here, she would be swooning over his clothes, or rather, lack there of. The Inuzuka doesn't appear to be overly friendly with the others, seeing as he rarely talks to the Hyuuga and Nara. As for the kitsune, it's evident that he's ignoring the boy on purpose. Naruto, being the spaz that he is, takes this as an insult and proceeds to yell at the Inuzuka for minutes on end, earning himself glances of disapproval from the calmer of the four. Kiba, of course, doesn't take this as insulting in the least. The two only stop as both Shikamaru and Neji each grab one by the ear and proceed to drag them away, towards what I'm guessing to be the direction of the village. After one sharp look, I quickly chased after the four, praying that my friends do the same. Lucky for me, they do.

We finally reach the village, and my breath instantly gets trapped within my throat. Konaha is everything that I imagined it to be, and much more at that. The trees stand tall and strong, mirroring the strength of the shinobi that I know to be raised in this village. The cluster of houses, even after all of the many accidents, appears to be in wonderful shape –this obviously demonstrates the cooperation of all townsfolk. The smell of nature itself fills my senses, not a tang of blood easily noted. The green is so radiant, that I'm beginning to wonder if this is all a dream. After receiving a pinch (a quite painful one at that) from Chels, it casts away all signs of my doubt. The three shinobi watch us, amusement clear on all four of their expressions. They obviously expected us to nervously enter the village, and wait for them to guide us. In result to this, I decided to do the unexpected –I ran. Day was right at my heels, even as he was carrying more than just a few extra pounds on his shoulders.

I race through the village, allowing my knowledge of the manga to guide me. As I reached the heart of the town, I couldn't help but peer over my shoulder, just to make sure that everyone is okay. As soon as my eyes rest upon the raven haired male, a smile kisses his lips. I ignore the heat that is rushing to my cheeks as I softly wave back to him. The blond draped over Day's shoulders doesn't appear _too_ disappointed. Without having to worry about running, Jace can focus more so upon the females that he passes by; even if most just flip him off. Chels appears to be the least ecstatic out of the four of us, or perhaps the most reserved. Casting glances to each side of her, I know that she is trying to secretive about this, but I know her better than that –she's looking for one of the many boys that she can swoon over (other than Naruto of course).

The sun that was previously beating down upon my back abruptly stops, and I'm protected by a thin sheet of shade. Looking up, I'm relieved to see a looming building that I take to be the residence of the Hokage. With on last glance behind me to make sure that I am indeed in the right place, I race on in, navigating through the narrow hallways and up the spiraling staircase. I dig my heels to come to a halt as I reach a lone door. It stands tall, and is slightly worn for wear. The paintjob isn't what I would call amazing, and the colour of rotting oak only adds to the age of the door. I gingerly grasp the handle to open the entrance, but am quickly stopped as a gentle hand is placed upon my shoulder. I look back and meet the raven gaze of the lazy Nara boy.

"Let me and the others go first. The results will be less…-troublesome for you four," he simply states. All of this makes sense to be, and even though I want to be in on the action, I know that this is not my place. I curtly nod and take a step back. My gaze never wavers as they enter.

At first everything is relatively quiet, almost to an extreme. I take this to be a good sign. As soon as I think that, chaos is unleashed. Shouting from the other side is clearly heard by my own ears, and even I must wince in pain. The Hokage was furious, and I pray that it's not at me and my friends. The yelling continues, and soon Naruto's voice joins in. The bickering is incomprehensible. The yelling stops all too quickly, only to be replaced by a grotesque crack. Curiosity gets the better of me, and I gently creak open the door, relieved that it doesn't squeak. The room was a disaster.

Neji is far beyond annoyed by everything that is going on, his normally calm exterior slightly cracked. Naruto looks like he's been tossed aside, a bump already peeking out from beneath his mane. Kiba is merely chuckling to himself, relieved that he is in no part related to this. The Hokage stands directly in the center of all of this, her quickened breathing outwardly expressing her rage. Her hands are clenched as fists at her sides, causing me to be relieved that Naruto was her punching bag and not one of us. A pink-haired female stands next to the blond, shaking her head in annoyance. She appears to be muttering words under her breath. I turn to Shikamaru, and nearly cry out in surprise in meeting his darkened gaze. Slowly bringing a finger to his lips, I realize that being quiet right now might just save me from any potential injuries. I curtly nod in thanks and observe the events from the sidelines.

_They appear to be negotiating…-but over what?_ My thoughts begin to process as I analyze the situation. Shikamaru is the first to speak, and he's quickly followed up by Neji. Much to my annoyance they're talking in hushed whispers, so I can't make anything out. It continues on in this fashion for quite some time. Eventually when Shikamaru motions for me to enter the room, I'm overjoyed. The others follow up close behind me. The door slams shut in one quick motion, causing me to cringe. I'm standing in the center of the room, and all eyes have fallen upon me. Like my sister, I'm not one for attention. Even so, I anxiously wait for their response, ad remain quiet in doing so.

"I thought you said that you failed!" the Hokage exclaims as her eyes rest on me, the sapphire gleaming brilliantly. Her blond hair is held securely in two pigtails, allowing them to droop past her shoulders. A small diamond rests on her forehead. That small symbol that is the secret for her youth, though I'm not supposed to know that. The fifth is also very…-gifted in her upper torso.

"We _did_ fail in the way you're thinking, Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto cries, throwing his hands up in the air as if for effect. He points directly at me, causing me to stumble back a step or two. "That's not Jessie, that's her twin!" Arms folding after this declaration, the kitsune appear to be quite pleased with himself. As Tsunade looked me over one more time, a smile kisses her lips. I swear that I heard her mutter _at least we have one of them. _She than examines my three friends as if it were the first. Upon seeing Jace's state, she calls the pink-haired female to her side.

"Sakura, can you heal that boy?" she curtly nodded in reply, determination sparking in her aqua eyes. A read leaf headband is ported upon the female's head in the style of a headband. Her attire is simple enough –a red sleeveless top with white bottoms that are styled almost like a skirt. As she approaches the ecstatic looking Jace, her hands begin to glow a soft emerald.

"This may hurt a bit," Sakura warns the blond, and all he does is nod dreamily. Unlike him, I take note of the sadistic gleam in her eye. Dayvon instantly places Jace down, and he can not hide his relief of losing the extra pounds that he had to carry. The kunoichi gently places her hands upon the boy's back, and she begins to concentrate. By the way that Jace is flinching and crying out, I take it that her jutsu is working. The glow begins to fade, and Sakura steps back, a smile kissing her pale lips. To my astonishment, and to that of my friends as well, the blond sits up easily, wincing when his spine cracks back into place. It was if he was ever injured. Chels merely shakes her head, refusing to believe any of this. That rekindles my memory. I turn to Lady Hokage, a hopeful look on my face.

The kunoichi shakes her head sadly, signaling that there is nothing that they can do for Chels. My hopes instantly falls, though I believe that this may be for the better. I turn back to my friends, sending all of them a warming smile in turn. I am the self-declared leader of us, so I might as well convince them to have faith in me. I turn back to the Hokage, only to meet her gaze once more.

"I realize that the loss of your sister must be hard on you, but I can't allow you to partake in the planning," my mouth drops open in shock, my ears perking upwards. Did she really just say that? "Trust me though," she quickly continues, taking note of my obvious annoyance, "we've had many difficult assignments before, so we _will_ track down the Akatsuki. Just give us some time, and than you can join us, alright?" even as she poised this as a question, I knew that she expected me to agree. In my enraged state, I decided to do one of the most immature things I could –I stormed out of the room, and slammed the door shut behind me.

"Ouch!" Jace cried out, and I watched him blindly exit the room. I bit my tongue to stop me from laughing, and it was much easier to do so than I thought. With Jess on my mind, hidden determination sparked in my soul. I continued on my route, and as I storm through the streets, people parted out of my way, obviously not wanting to mess with me. It continued on like this until a gentle hand grasped my shoulder, dragging my rampage to a end. I was prepared to unleash all of my anger as I spun around, but all of it diminished at the sight of Dayvon. His hazel eyes gently gleamed, and I sighed in annoyance at how easily I cracked. A smile kisses the boy's lips.

"So what's the plan, chief?" My eyes grow wide as surprise clearly reads on my face. I've never been in charge of anything before –I don't deserve it! Before I even had the chance to object, Jace began to ramble.

"I say we stay here and watch all the chekitas! It should be illegal to have this many hotties in one place!" his eyes darted from female to female, and I could tell that he was on the urge of a nosebleed. Shaking my head, I decided that I might as well ignore the blond. On the other hand, Chels seemed to agree with Jace completely, except the boys were the ones that caught her eye.

"I'll, uh, see you guys around, alright?" before I even had a chance to reply, the dark-haired female had started a conversation with the silver-haired sensei. Even with the mask covering half of his face, I could tell that he was more than just a little weary. At the same time, Jace had forced himself into a group of various females and males, and he was putting on the sweet act that lured people to think good of him upon the first meeting. None the less, both acts were typical for the two. As a hand was placed upon my shoulder once more, I was more than just a little surprised to find that Day was still with me. Looking up into his hazel eyes, I could tell that he wanted to accomplish the same thing that was currently crossing my mind as well.

"Well, we're not going to be able to become shinobi by just stand here! Come on," my usual lazy exterior was broken as determination sparked in my veins. I took the boy's hand and started to run. I had no idea where I was heading, but an invisible tug seemed to be pulling me somewhere. Worry filled my veins, being the paranoid soul that I am, but I decided to risk it.

We continued to race through the village, and I had to drag Day on to keep him from standing and gawking in one place for too long. We have seen people that I believed to have only existed in a book, and all of them were genuinely real. While our faces easily read disbelief, theirs read _Oh my gosh, foreigners! _As much I would have loved to stop and fire off random questions, something in my gut was forcing me to continuing walking, so I had no choice but to listen and drag a discouraged Dayvon behind me.

As we neared the village's edge and soon after entered a forest, the dark-haired male's questioning glance burned the back of my head. None the less, I continued on. The deeper we made our way into the forest, the more intense the pull became. In less that five minutes we reached an old oak that was easily one of the tallest trees standing. Behind it lay a small cavern that was nearly noticeable behind years of gather underbrush. The roof itself appeared to be solid stone. As I approached it, Day's worry radiated onto me.

"T-Tay, do you have any idea what's in there?" His question pierced through the silence and caused to me to instantly halt. Turning around, I saw genuine worry reflected upon his features. Shaking my head sorrowfully, I brought myself to the reality of the situation

"I have no idea, Day, but I have to do this. Don't ask me why or how I know this, but something's telling me that this may help me get to Jess," the words came naturally to me as I spoke them aloud, answering a question that I myself had not truly known. I gently took Day's hand in mine as a sign of comfort. As a light pink tinted his cheeks, I became very confused. I quickly shook any contradicting thoughts away from my mind, and focused at the task at hand.

"Why don't you stay on look-out, hm?" I didn't even wait for a response as I turned my back and headed towards the entrance of the cavern. I crept beneath the rock, not having to crouch because of my height. Even though I had no idea what I was getting myself into, I felt as though I were prepared.

The air around me begins to press down upon me as I venture deeper, causing me to conclude that I'm heading underground. The light source begins to dwindle, and I'm soon using the walls as support to find my way around this tomb.

"I just hope that I don't find any corpses down here," I softly mutter aloud, and I sigh in annoyance seeing as there is no wood for me to knock upon. My vision begins to fall to haze, and a small flicker of fire catches my full attention. I don't see the flame itself, but the soft light is enough for me to feel relief. I head towards the source, and I find myself in a closed off room –the entrance behind me being the only exit. A small shire of some sort is the main focal point in this room. Candles of various sizes are carefully placed upon it, their light offering some sign of life. The stone itself appears to be chipping away, but some vague traces of colour cause me to believe that it was once painted silver. Curiosity gets the better of me as I step forward, and I catch a glimpse of letters that are inscribed upon the shine. The letters form words and the words appear to surprisingly be English.

"It appears to be a poem," I ponder aloud as I take note of the first two stanzas. I decide to read it aloud to myself.

_Blistering wind,  
scolding fire,  
two opposing forces  
for one desire._

_Heat for the rage  
and passion of many.  
Ice for the longing  
and envy of any._

_Two worlds collide  
to fight 'till the end.  
Lightness and dark  
for both it defends._

_Too much light  
and it will fall to the dark.  
Likewise of night  
for day it embarks._

_Two different worlds  
though they're much like the same.  
In a struggling war  
near one they became_

_The blood shed ends naught.  
They fight to avail.  
Their strengths are too equal  
so none shall prevail._

_One could be evil  
as the other is kind.  
As light could be black  
and dark as divine._

_They sacrifice others  
through envy and greed,  
causing great havoc  
and hate we don't need._

_They use us as tools  
in this dreaded, long war,  
take shots for a goal  
they will not score._

_So chose your side wisely  
if you must fight  
whether you be dark  
or a symbol of light._

"-and that's where it ends," I sigh in exasperation, annoyance clear in my voice. Somewhere deep inside, I knew that there was much more to this story. As desperate as I was, I could clearly see that I was going to get no more answers by simply standing here. I turned around to leave, but that's when the floor began to shake.

It started out as a mere tremor, but it quickly erupted into a full earthquake. The ground began to crumble from above, falling astray all around me. I was hit as well, but not enough to cause fatal wound. I was crouched on the floor, desperately waiting for the quake to halt. As everything began to grow calm once more, I hesitantly opened eyes that I had not known that I had closed. A jumble of words instantly stopped in my throat upon realization. My only exit was blocked by the quake, and Day had no way of getting to me. I silently cursed to myself –something that I rarely did. I somehow managed to remain composed, only to have my gaze drift back to the shrine -I now had a feeling that it was indeed something more.

The name was clearly destroyed, but the date was impossible to second guess.

_May 22, 1981 – August 18, 1995_

"This isn't just a shrine, it's a tomb as well," I couldn't do anything to prevent the quavering of my voice. "I wonder if this is how they died."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Tsunade, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, Neji, ect. or the ****wondrous village known as Konaha! Mashi Kishimoto has that ****honour~ **

**Authors Note: Here's to chapter 6! Sorry it's much longer than the other chapters that I've written, but I had an idea, and I couldn't cut it shorter! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please stay tuned for the next chapter. If you have a few minutes (or seconds) to spare, I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed! Once again, thanks~**


	8. Prophecy

My heartbeat rapidly increased, along with my breathing. Everything around me began to close in, and I couldn't distinguish one object from another. The panic had set me into a frenzy, and claustrophobia reared its ugly head. That, along with my strong sense of paranoia, became a deadly combo.

"Geez, get a grip already!" A female's voice echoed throughout the room, taking me by surprise. If schizophrenia was suddenly arriving, it was most likely that I was going mad. When I had decided to disregard the voice, it only pressed on further. It may merely be my imagination, but I believe the voice was poking fun at me.

"What the hell do you want?" my voice found itself, my yell echoing through the empty room. The only result that my anger had conjured up was laughter. A growl was forming within my throat, my feral side preparing to break through. The only thing that had stopped it was a muster of wind. My heart skipped a beat. The wind continued, and it urged me to listen to it. I hesitantly complied.

My hand met the deteriorating wall, and a switch found its way beneath my fingers. After more rumbling, the path before me had shifted and I was facing an ancient corridor. The joy that I experienced was more than I'd ever felt in a long time. I raced into the hallway, my eyes hungrily consuming the scene before me.

These halls were older than those that I had previously trekked -the runes implanted in the walls informed me of this. The feeling that protruded from them was a medieval air; the periods known as dark ages. My memory sparked -a memory that was not my own.

My journey continued onwards, and a flickering of light caught my eye. Like before, it lay in the tunnel before me, arousing not only my surprise, but my curiosity as well.

This room was similar to the last –more candles lay scattered through out the room. The flames captured my attention, and I painfully averted my attention to the stone tablet in the center. This one was in the likeness of the one that I had encountered before, but it was furnished in gold. As well, the language was unknown to me, therefore illegible. My memory sparked and a shiver raced down my spine.

"How many damned tombs are down in this place?" I cried in annoyance. The voice returned, their laughter sparking in the air. Before I had the chance to scold them, they're tone turned serious, and they began to talk. Or rather, recite something.

_Born as a twin;  
the younger of two.  
My colour was red  
and hers was of blue._

_The day we were born  
we were told to divide.  
They wished for the light;  
in me they'd confide._

_I was told I was born  
as the bringer of light.  
While likewise my sister;  
she was of night._

_But together one  
could change the other.  
So they told me to change  
winter to summer._

_But my sister's more pure  
than I could ever be.  
Why was she night?  
I could never see._

_At the age of fourteen  
she was taken away.  
My heart was in pieces  
'kidnapped' they'd say._

_The days passed by  
we formulated a plan.  
We learned she was led away  
by a group of man._

_Their power was strong  
and far surpassed ours.  
We prayed countless hours  
on passing by stars._

_Than the day had rushed on  
an hour passed four.  
The clouds had brought forth  
my sister adored._

_She looked quite pained  
with her eyes lined in black.  
She stood back as  
they led an attack._

_The war had broken out  
over two simple girls.  
The world joined as well;  
the lightening did hurl._

_In the end lives finished  
on both suff'ring sides.  
I cried out in rage  
and my twin did as well._

_We were broken in spirit  
and died where we stood.  
Though the prophecy remains-  
we did all we could._

_Two more were born  
in a different realm.  
But evil did come  
leading the helm._

_Both were brunette  
their eyes of a jade.  
Both are the keys  
and one you must save._

_To start another war  
or prevent it to come.  
It lays in the hands of two  
not that of one._

_Born as a twin;  
the younger of two.  
Your colour is red  
and hers is of blue._

Their words caught me off, and my words were caught in my throat. A gentle sobbing touched my ears –it was by far the saddest that I've heard. I've never heard of such a war, and I was surprised by the sacrifices that the shinobi must have endured.

"That was the first official ninja war," I was about to ensure her to not talk, but I could feel her pressing on within the words. "Not many know of its actual existent –only the old souls that are still alive, and those like me. It was so terrifying that they erased my entire existent. It's known as the 'blank era'." My heart reached out to the girl. I can't even begin to imagine how terrible it would be to be forgotten by those you called nakama.

"Please, hurry to your sister –I don't want you to suffer as I did. I can't even imagine what they might have put her through –those damned red clouds!" Pure rage caught me by surprise, though it couldn't hide that of her words.

"R-Red clouds," I didn't mean to, but my words came out as a stammer.

"Damn right! That idiotic group called themselves the 'Akatsuki'!" I could feel an icy gaze glaring at my back. Though, as I turned around, I saw nothing. "Their damn kids are taking their place, just are you're taking ours. Do me a favor, and take a few of them down, would ya?" Her torment changed to rage in a few short seconds, but revenge does that to people.

I sluggishly nodded, my thoughts still remaining on my sister. I swear that one could physically see the wheels turning. My worry jumped, and I raced to a wall, clawing at the dirt –it was all futile.

"How the hell do I get out of here?" As the tears started to flow, there was nothing that I could do to stop them. It portrayed all my rage, worry, sadness, and even the tiniest sliver of joy. I pounded at the wall, beating out my frustration. Turning around, I race around the corridor that I had arrived from I reached the original room that I had been in, and I clawed desperately at the closed exit.

Laughter begins from behind me as I fall to my knees, and I reckon that the voice had followed me.

"Follow me if you want to get out of this hell hole." Those were the only words that they had spoken, but it had immediately lifted my spirit. The wind ushered my on once more, not as urgent, but I gladly complied. The climb was steep and I was left in the dark, but that was not enough to break my spirit. I clung onto stray tree roots when I nearly slipped, but I continued on. The air pressure around me lightened, and I nearly cried out in joy as sunlight –real sunlight- caught my eyes.

"I wish you luck, Taylor Shade." I could feel its presence disappearing, and I couldn't fight off my growing concern.

"Wait! I-I don't even know your name!" My desperation had earned myself the being's signature chuckle.

"It's been a long time since anyone's asked, but it wouldn't hurt to answer. It's Satomi of the Yamasaki clan." As I left the soul, her last words remained with me.

"Save your sister where I could not save mine."

I raced out of the decaying underground, and into the blinding sunlight. I didn't even bother to take the time to allow my sight to adjust. I raced through the underbrush and beneath the towering trees. This sight was more beautiful than most things that I've witnessed, and it took all of my self-restraint not to stop and stare. I pressed on, and my curiousity took over as I heard angered voices.

I dove to nearby underbrush, peering out between the cluster of leaves. A cry nearly escaped from me, and I clamped both hands upon my mouth to prevent it. Before me lay a scene that I never expected to arrive so soon.

I saw Day (thank God!) accompanied by both Jace and Chels. I would have wondered how they made their way here, but I didn't have the opportunity to. The reason for their argument was the group of those who stood across from them –the ten shrouded figures of Akatsuki.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto –Mashi Kishimoto has that honor!**

**Author's Note: Chapter Seven complete –a real surprise to me! This may be the shortest chapter that I've written yet, but I've never written this much as a total! Thank you for all of those who like this story and continue to read it: I really appreciate the support!**


	9. Trivialities and Rivalries

An explosion of anger fogs my thoughts, and I nearly race out of my hiding spot and onto the open clearing. Pure adrenaline pounds through my veins, and I want nothing more than to strike the ones who have brought me into suffering. The ruffling of leaves follow the movements of my body and the light scratches of branches forcefully drag me back into reality. I take calming breaths as I peer through the underbrush and take part as merely a witness.

The dispute begins as simply a friendly greeting between two groups. The tension is hanging heavy in the air, but no harsh terms have been shared –yet.

"I already told you: the entire place just caved in!" Day's anger catches me off guard, as well as his courage. Both are portrayed through the iciness of his gaze as his eyes lock upon those of violet. Because of this I'm surprised when I see his fists quivering at his sides. He also keeps glancing back to the remains of the burial, in which the light distinguishes from his eyes. Even as he tries to play it off, I can tell that my friend is worried about me.

"And I told you that I don't give a fuck! Get out of my damn way!" Hidan harshly grasps his scythe, and I can't help but fear for my friend's life. Even so Dayvon remains standing, completely unaffected by the threat. A gentle wind stirs as the conflict begins to heat up, and as everyone's words slowly begin to lead to violence. The slash of an exposed scythe, a death grip upon a small kunai...

"I think we can save these games for another time," These simple words bring everyone to a steaming halt. Itachi takes center stage, his crimson eyes glowing brightly. "I say we can handle this with a...-negotiation." By the way that Jace's eyebrows shoot u; it's evident that he'll be the next to speak out.

"What do you mean by 'negotiation'? You guys are blood-thirsty murderers –why should we believe you?" He portrays his confusion through a convincing act of rage, which is not fully an act. A few of the accused quirk a single eyebrow, but they quickly dismiss their annoyance. Itachi himself appears to be indefinitely unaffected.

"We'll show you something you wish to see in return for our passage to what we wish to see."

"What do you...?" The boy's question is cut short as he dawns upon something. His mouth grows dry as result. By the way that his eyes hastily scan the remaining Akatsuki members, it's clear that he knows exactly what point the Uchiha is attempting to make –heck, I realize it! My heart pounds as I register everyone else's reactions knowing well that mine reads pain. Surprise, worry, and an undying longing are the expressions present upon the faces of my comrades. Two loyal friends and a single love sick idiot; the Akatsuki are playing the cards in their favour.

That's when _she_ steps out.

She ports a cloak of heavy ebony, and multiple crimson clouds are embodied upon it. Even with the straw hat perched atop her head, I know exactly who this is. Seeing her wearing this all too familiar cloak made my heart sink –what happened to the girl that I knew? Had she really changed that much in such a short amount of time?

"Do we have an agreement?" Before anyone has the opportunity to object or reason, a simple nod has already sealed the deal. The shadowed figure cautiously removes her hat, and her chestnut hair tumbles down in waves, the ends resting upon her shoulders. Upon looking up her gaze briefly locks upon my own. My own heart comes to a halt, and for an instant I believe that she can see me. The connection ends all too quickly as she turns away, allowing me to breath once more. Those jade eyes are now burnt into my memory –the same set of eyes that are so familiar yet different. They appear to be looking right through me. _Did she really see me? Is my cover blown? _If she had seen me, she makes no effort to reveal it, for a string of events quickly follow as everyone snaps out of their initial shock.

Jace's sapphire eyes sparkle as if it's Christmas day and he has just received the perfect present. He races towards my sister and soon his arms are protectively encircling the slim brunette. His affection is met by cool silver to the back of his exposed throat. The blond is dragged back to the reality of the entire situation as the metal pricks his skin. He desperately struggles away, clutching his neck as if to prevent any possible harm to his airway. The quivering of his grasp and the sudden flush in his cheeks gives off the clear impression that this is not the heart warming reunion that Jace was hoping for. In turn I examine my twin, hoping to find any emotion at all. Her face is a mask, but her eyes are flickering through a multitude of emotions. Surprise, concern, delight, regret, guilt: her eyes read all of these.

"Now if you'll excuse us," Itachi's words remind us all of the reality of this situation –this is _not_ a nightmare that I'm going to wake up from. He begins to lead the original members of his organization towards the cavern, only to be met by an unsuspecting resistance.

"No!" Chels' cry pierces through the air, and even in her condition she manages to stand tall and strong. Many felt amazement from her sudden outburst. I for one saw logic behind her actions –she realizes that we have just been played for fools.

"Just let them go, Chelsea..." Dayvon's voice was no more than a whisper, a clear sign that he's admitting defeat. My heart nearly snaps upon hearing the sudden weakness in his voice; this isn't the Day I know! _Has he really given up?_

"No." Chels repeats, emphasising that one words as she spits on the ground, "I'm not moving an inch until they get the hell out of here, and Jess stays put!" Even if Day is giving up, my more headstrong refuses to. Many of the Akatsuki are slightly amused by the girl's sudden outburst –all of them except for one individual of course.

"Jessie..." upon hearing her name, my twin's chin tilts upward, easily meeting the steady gaze of the elder Uchiha. He mouths a few words that I can't pick up. Even so my sister seems to understand as she solemnly nods and makes her way over to the protesting female. Chels' eyes fall to a softer charcoal, her iris gaining a bit of its previous hazel hue. We haven't lost her yet!

"I'm so sorry..." My ears (along with those of my comrades) perk up upon hearing Jessie's all-too-familiar voice. It's so much the same! I don't know what I was expecting, but I'm glad that we haven't lost her completely. Or, at least, that was the case before her gentle expression is replaced by one so cold that it rivals ice itself. The realization of her change only grows as she reveals two twin daggers from beneath her cloak. She tosses one in the direction of the female across from her who in turn fumbles in an attempt to catch it. I can clearly read the fear and confusion in Chelsea's eyes even at this distance. I can't believe the transformation that my sister has undergone. _Someone's going to die here!_

"Come on Jess, do you really want to fight one of your friends? Perhaps even kill them? I know you that can't do that." Jace is the first to speak, and he's talking to her as one might to a wounded animal. In response Jess doesn't even flinch, or even turn to face the boy for that matter. Her lips are pressed into a stern line, and only I know that she's already fighting a battle as we speak. She holds up the dagger in hopes of preventing any other comments.

"Your words are futile –Jessica is no longer the same girl that you knew." These words seem to be the gunshot begins the battle. I would race out and attempt to stop it, but I'm frozen in place: from fear or disbelief, even I don't know.

The first strike of metal meeting erupts through the air like a canon; everyone's attention is focused upon the battle. Even as this has just commenced Chelsea is already at a disadvantage –she not only has too many problems with her bones, but has never wield a weapon of any sort until now. Jessie on the other hand has obviously been given training of some sort, no matter how slight. She's clearly overpowering the girl, though she takes no attempt at hitting a vital point; it's almost as if she's toying with her opponent. Daggers clash, and many stabs are parried, but no one seems to be truly on offence.

"Can you really do this, Jess? Can you really kill your friend who risked their life to save you?" Day's cry catches my sister off guard, and those words cause her to flinch. It seems that something has finally struck a chord with her. As the dagger grazes her free arm the scent of blood fills the air. Jace appears to be both wincing for Jess, and gagging from the smell. The Akatsuki appear to not be amused themselves –their pawn is being swayed against their will. The heat of the battle suddenly increases and hits are being taken left and right. Both of the girls are taking part in an ancient dance, and I must say that they are pretty skilled for two novices. Sparks began to fly, and I suddenly feel hope for these two individuals. Hell was I wrong. Two seconds later the silver dagger was protruding from Chels' chest, the final onslaught having been delivered. I choked on a scream, and tears well in my eyes.

Blood pours from her wound, and the thirsty earth begins to devour the never ending liquid. She falls into a fit of coughing, each one accompanied with bloody sputum. The scent is more than I can take, and I avert my gaze to retch into a bush behind me. By the time I return my attention to the scene, my convulsions have finally stopped. These liquid eyes have finally lost their spark; the light that allows everyone to continue in life. Even so a tiny smirk remains upon her crimson lips. My gaze locks upon the limp corpse where my friend's spirit has disbanded, and I begin to weep. The two males of my group are stunned into silence, their emotions not outwardly expressed.

Jess herself appears to be shaken as well, her body erupting in shivers. A stream of words part from her lips; a silent prayer for her _friend's_ departure being softly spoken. How could she be so overwhelmed, when she herself is the one who committed the crime?

"Th-this should be evident enough –I've changed. Abandon this little quest you're on and _leave me alone!_ You're wasting your lives for an unworthy cause, and the results aren't going to change no matter what you do. I don't need you guys in my life anymore; just look at what happened to-!" Jessie seems to stumble on the name. The strength in her voice is constantly wavering, but I believe it to not be because of her taking another's life –her entire speech is riddled in lies. MY sister wouldn't be willingly saying this!

Before anyone has the opportunity to retaliate the brunette turns her back and makes her way towards where the Akatsuki had originally stood. How could she handle this all so calmly? My sister is _emotional!_ The Jessie that I know would be in hysterics! The rest of that group follows my sister's lead with glowering smirks on their lips –at least _someone_ was pleased. As they begin to depart, the feeling that was wheeling inside of me finally exposes itself. I succumb to the immense urge to call out my twin's name.

"JESSIE!" my voice nearly causes her to fall. I catch one glimpse of the extreme pain upon her features before she turns heel and races out of here. She doesn't even look back...

Now exposed to the world I make my way over to my friend's corpse, and fall to my knees beside her as my strength is sapped. Her chocolate eyes are intently watching me as I approach, so I gently close them, hoping to bring her some peace. That's when the tears started.

For Jessie, for Chels, for everything that has happened: I shed tears for all of these, but most of them are for myself. Yes this is selfish, but I need some time to dwell in self pity. Once these cold droplets begin to race, they become an endless supply; never to cease. That's when I feel protective arms wrap around me. I lay my head against Day's shoulder and continue to weep as he whispers sweet words to me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the members of Akatsuki (sadly): that pleasure belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! **

**Author's Note: Another long pause –I really need to get better at this consistent writing idea! Anyway, here is the next chapter! I for one believe that this piece starts off strong, but it soon begins to dwell into weaker points. I'd love to hear from you if you have any points that you believe I should fit!**

**I thank everyone who has taken this time to read this far –it's a wonderful feeling to have when people not only read but like the story! Please comment if you have the time to, I'd love to hear what you think! **

**I have a random question for all of you who've read this far: Who is your favourite couple? It can be canon, or simply crack. I really want to hear what you think! **


	10. Dear Diary

The air seems heavier than usual, and the light much brighter. Everything strains my eyes, and I fight to avoid glancing at something, but of course I have to look at something. I continue on my walk with my eyes forced open, for I don't trust my company enough to guide me.

In the end I decide to glance at my hands that are held out before me. My fair complexion is still died a fading crimson from the corpse. The image of it all still remains freshly burnt in my memory: a limp body, her eyes boring into my own, the ghost of a smirk upon her lips, and the unbelievable amount of blood… The metallic taste still clings to my tongue. Everyone else doesn't appear to be phased in the least. Because of this my fists clench at my sides, and I prepare myself to lash out at all of these unsuspecting individuals. The only thing that manages to calm my rage is the arm that encircles my shoulders. I look up and meet the pair of sapphire eyes that I've already grown so familiar with.

"Nice work, hn! I'm starting to like you better already!" Deidara's carefree laughter brings a feeling of emptiness upon me. I muster a small smile and allow the blond to carry me across a crystalline lake: the protected lair rests in the center of the water. Even as they train me relentlessly for battle, they refuse to teach me the ability to race across the liquid pathway. As annoyed I am by this fact, I must congratulate them for that small piece of wisdom. Under what rights can they trust me anyway?

By the time we actually reach the small piece of land in the center, the sun has already begun its slow and steady decent. The chunk of rock looms over us, projecting a dark shadow for miles. The crunching of the grass beneath his feet should indicate to Deidara that it's time to put me down, but it's a sign that he clearly ignores. Out of pure annoyance I elbow the blond in the stomach before dropping to my feet, and confidently make my way into my prison. I hear snickering behind me all the while, and I slam the cool door shut, locking myself in.

As soon as the voices cease I begin to race down the empty corridors, propelling myself as far forward as my strides allow me. Even with my mind whirling in confusion, I manage to find my room without taking too many wrong turns. Closing the entrance behind me, I leaned on the door hoping to hear if anyone's nearby. The only sounds that I can make out are the heavy pants of my breath, and the pounding in my skull. I slip away from the entranceway and fall onto the stiff bed, my eyes trailing the barren walls. I want to think of nothing, yet my mind won't allow that –thoughts flood my mind by the hundreds.

I toss the heavy cloak aside and lay in my regular attire: a pair of non-tattered shorts and a crimson tee that droops off of a single shoulder. Things now seem almost normal. Scrapping up the pile that lays amiss my floor, I dig everywhere for a pencil. These two objects are the only personal things that they dare to give me. _God, if they read this, I'm dead! …But I have to tell my friends! Even if these sheets of paper are lost or burned or whatever, it still has a chance. I have a chance at hanging on to the girl that I used to be, no –that I am!_

"Even if I have to burn this personally…" As soon as I muttered these words under my breath I begin to write, my fingers still like ice.

_Dear Diary…  
Today I was ordered to kill one of my best friends –terrifying, I know. I wish they would have just backed down and left like I told them to, but I should have known that they would stay. Still, there was so much blood…Though I didn`t kill her by my own will I know that I'll be overcome with guilt for as long as I live. Because I didn't save her; I didn't even make an attempt…_

_ The rest of them were a mess when I left. Poor Jace was as pale as snow; even I had to feel bad for him. Day was fraught with worry and I could tell that he was trying to find some way to cure Chels -but there is no cure for a dead corpse… My sister near gave me a heart attack when she appeared. I realized that she saw everything that happened, and I may not be able to look her in the eye if we meet again. My kind little sister witnessed her friend dying, as I did, but could do nothing -unlike me. Oh why didn't they leave?_

_ They nearly ruined my plan…-do they really think that I'd willingly join? I`m almost relieved that they fell for my act. I plan to take the Akatsuki down from the inside. Never stray from that path, Jessie –you don't want to face the consequences of treachery later. You will beat them, and you __**will not**__ show mercy, just like they showed none to Chelsea._

_ Don't write anymore later, because I may not be the same person I was before. Keep this on my person or somewhere secure –always. Think of this as my final testimony._

_ To Chelsea: I realize that you're dead, and it's all my fault. I never fought against the killers, and allowed my mind to become diluted. You were going to become an amazing artist and author…-I crushed all of that. Please don't forgive my stupidity –I don't deserve it._

_ To Dayvon: You've always been a good friend of mine, even if I don't tell you that often. Keep on being the amazing guy you are, you know, the one that doesn't let people drag you down? Good luck on getting through to your crush, she can be pretty thick-headed at times. Don't worry though, I have a feeling you can do it. Tell your family, your sister and younger brother, that they're lucky to have a guy like you. Good luck on that dream of yours –you're going to need it._

_ To Jace: …-you're actually not that bad of a guy, just try to be a bit more modest, okay? Also, the world's not as scary as you think it is, so relax a little. (I can't believe I'm saying this…) You actually have some potential to be something great, so don't give it all up for popularity, or your family, or for one insignificant crush. You're going to marry an amazing girl, and she's going to be freakishly lucky, so don't waste your life now. And for God's sake stop crying!_

_ To Tay: Best. Sister. Ever. That's the most I've got to say. We argue, and fight, and probably kill each other at times, but there's no other girl that could replace you. Have a little more faith in your abilities, kay? And publish a novel for me well you're at it. If it ever becomes a big shot movie, just make sure that Kristin Stewart doesn't star as me, okay? XD One last thing, it is okay to take some risks, whether that is dreams or a relationship that is right around the corner._

_ I love y'all._

_P.S: I'm probably dead if you're reading this._

The last part came so easily that I was shocked that it was over so quickly. With a sigh I neatly folded the sheet not once but twice, and slipped it in a pocket that remains hidden to the human eye; a place where it will always be near to me so that I can remember, and this way I won't lose it so easily. I can also place it somewhere for my friends to find or burn it within a seconds notice.

I couldn't help but jump as a sudden knock came from my door, and I hastily shoved the remaining sheets of paper and the pencil beneath my bed. It was just in time to, for the door began to squeak open. I plastered on a convincing smile and solemnly welcomed the figure.

**Disclaimer: Akatsuki © Masashi Kishimoto  
Jess, Jace, Day, Tay, Chels © Me**

**Author's Note: Another chapter finished, and even as it's one of my shorter ones, I'm content. If you're confused by what's currently going on in the story, just let me know! I can either rewrite/edit a certain part, or message you the details. Thank you guys so much for reading "A Life on the Line"! 3**


	11. No Truths Revealed

In blind madness I attempt to hide the pencil (the only proof that I've written something), which results in it being thrown across the room. As lead meets the wall, the door slides open with a satisfying click. I'm sitting cross-legged upon the slab of stone, and a small smile plasters itself upon my lips. Even as I can hide everything else, I can't hide the surprise within my eyes.

Standing in the doorway isn't the threat that I was expecting, but he blond-haired Akatsuki member. Deidara's hair flows down, even with some of it gathered atop of his head. His left eye remains hidden, and like me he relaxed into simpler clothing. It's almost weird to see him slacks and a T-shirt, like a normal person.

"Can I come in?" A steady blush rises to my cheeks as I realize that he's been watching me this entire time. I manage to stutter a yes, and he enters the room laughing. His carefree attitude manages to drag me out of my depressed mindset. It's sad, really, because if we had met under any different circumstances, we might have even become good friends. I pat the empty seat beside me, welcoming the male to sit. As the weight upon the bed shifts, it's clear that he accepted this offer. Heat radiates from his body and I feel comforted –almost.

So how are you feeling, hun? Not so...tense anymore?"Uneasy laughter parts from the males lips as he protectively hugs his stomach, the memory of my past violence still fresh in mind. As I smile in response, the tension between us deteriorates.

"I'm...better. I guess it's just the initial shock that got to me." My smile continues, but it doesn't quite reach my eyes .He quirks an eyebrow, and I realize that I just backed myself into a corner.

"Are you sure? You don't seem to be as upbeat as you before, yeah!" My silence only seems to confirm whatever suspicions he upholds. "What's going on? What are you thinking about, hm?" The worry in his eyes is so strong that I can't help but turn away. I harshly bite my tongue as my internal thoughts begin to combat. _I hate being asked so many questions! Who the hell does he think he is anyway?_

_What do I say? What do I say? WHAT DO I SAY?_

"I'm perfectly fine." I wince as my voice cracks to an entirely different octave.

_Because that's so convincing!_

**Great, now he's even more suspicious! **

My mind throbs from my mental combustion. Bringing up my fingers to massage my aching temples, my gaze meets the icy blue of Deidara's eyes. Before he has any chance to read the emotions that my jaden stare portrays, I attempt to avert my gaze. Everything was suddenly moving too slowly.

Even as his voice did not register with my ears, I could read the movement of his lips._ Calm down; I'm not going to hurt you._ That's what his lips have said, and I could only shake my head in reply. _He doesn't know, he doesn't understand; he can't say that he won't hurt me! _

_No..._

That one word soundlessly escaped my lips, and Deidara continued to coo sweet words to me, almost as one would to a frightened animal. As he places his hand gently upon my shoulder in a sign of comfort, my head snaps up, fierce determination sparking in my eyes.

"No!" I spoke the word aloud, and with greater force than I thought I could muster. As the blond flinches, it's clear that I've caught him off guard. Now's the time to strike if I ever want to dodge this relentless questioning. "You keep firing questions at me, but what about you? I have no idea why I'm even in this organisation!"

The boy jerked away, confusion clearly portraying itself. "C-Come on, Jess! Y-You can't be serious, I mean-"

This time, I repeated my question slower and with more control in my voice, "Why am I here?" This one question causes him to have a similar reaction to my own –avoiding any eye contact.

"W-Well you see..." I lean towards the blond as a natural reaction, my arms brushing lightly against his own. The proximity seems to drag him back to reality, as well as push his worries off the deep end. His cheeks flush a bright crimson as he attempts to stutter out a reply. "Why are y-you worrying about that? I-I mean, it's not i-important in the least, h-hun!" Contentment spreads across my features as I gently fold my arms: I think I've won this match.

"What's the matter? You can't answer one little question~?" I words were sugary sweet; my smile intoxicating. I have a feeling that I'm pushing my luck too far by teasing the boy, but smiting whatever pride he has was too enjoyable to pass up. With all that in mind, I'm not surprised that Deidara's reaction is one of anger.

"Like you're doing any better! How come I'm the one who has to answer anything before you do?" Our gazes lock, both infuriated. Green intently watching green; ice conflicting with fire. The ghost of a smile finds its way to my lips as I whisper one, simple question.

"Are you scared?"

The thought of pressing on the conflict for longer never occurs to me until I find myself pinned to the bed, seemingly weak and defenceless. A chill races up my spine, but not from the slab of stone that I find pressed upon my back. The heat of his skin contradicts with the ice in his eyes, a fact that my mind has difficulties comprehending. My stomach begins to feel hollow as I dawn upon a simple point; a point that Deidara also seems to realize.

"Aren't you the one who's scared?" I struggle to tear away from all of this, but I can't seem to fight against the Akatsuki member's solid grasp upon my wrists. I relentlessly struggle, and while in this act I meet Deidara's gaze. The fear in my eyes clashes with the rage in his own. All too quickly that rage falls to another emotion. His eyes cloud over as he leans closer to me.

"Let me go, damn it! I'M NOT ANSWERING ANYTHING!"

With my final shriek I muster all of my possible strength to my right foot. My friends always tell me how strong of a kick I have, so I decide now is the time to use that strength. With as much force as I can manage, I aim directly for the boy's vital regions, not holding anything back. The boy instantly jerks away, and doubles over on the floor. Many curses part from his lips, his surprise managing to surface through the immense pain that he's experiencing. I cuss under my breath, something that I rarely do, and exit my own room with a hint of self satisfaction.

_I don't care how things turn out after this, I'm just happy that I did that!_

_For any of you who caught it: __Sorry, I couldn't help but throw in a Hetalia reference!_

**Disclaimer: Deidara and the entire concept of **_**Naruto**_** (c) Masashi Kishitmoto  
Jessie (c) Moi~**

Author's note: The tenth chapter is finally complete. I apologize deeply for the wait (for any of you that may be reading this): I've had this done for quite some time, but I've been too lazy to type it out ^^. Now I can focus on the holidays (and drawing and writing more X3). One thing that I've noticed is that my chapters keep getting shorter and shorter, so I'll be attempting to fix that! Even with that in mind, I got all of the points that I wanted to include in this chapter.

If any of you have time, I would deeply appreciate it if you took my poll on my profile page!

_Shoutout: Thanks to all of the wonderful reviewers who comment on this story! (These are the people who I actually know read it.) I appreciate the comments that you take the time to type out, and the wonderful support that you offer. 3_


End file.
